Scar
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Kebetulan memang luar biasa. Mempertemukan dua manusia tersebut dalam tempat yang sama, dengan marga yang sama pula. Tapi mereka akan menyadari bahwa semuanya bukanlah kebetulan semata seiring waktu berjalan. Multichap, AU.
1. First conflic

Orang bilang kebetulan di sekeliling kita dibawa oleh seorang dewi berparas cantik yang memiliki sepasang sayap besar di punggungnya. Dimana dewi itu berada, pasti akan terjadi kebetulan disana.

Bodoh.

Siapa sih yang percaya dengan hal semacam kebetulan? Bahkan legendanya terdengar menggelikan.

Tapi sayangnya, ada dua orang di dunia ini yang mempercayainya.

* * *

**Scar**

**-Chapter 1-**

** Author's note: Typo(s), AU, harsh word, Rated T+**

* * *

"Ackerman!"

Dua kepala menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Moblit bergidik ngeri melihat dua pasang mata menanggapi teriakannya barusan, "uhh.. maksudku Ackerman yang perempuan." Keringat dingin hampir keluar.

Salah satu dari dua orang yang menoleh barusan menghampiri lelaki yang dikenal sebagai guru kimia tersebut. Yang satu lagi mendecih dan pergi sebelum bertatapan mata dengan satu yang ada di depan Moblit.

"Saya Mikasa Ackerman, ada apa sensei?"

Moblit menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung dengan atmosfer intens barusan.

"Kemarin surat pemberitahuannya sudah dibagikan ke seluruh kelas?," tanya Moblit.

"Sudah sensei, aku juga mengantarkannya ke rumah Marco yang masih sakit."

"Oh, terima kasih Ackerman."

Mikasa membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mengintip arloji di tangan kanannya, tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Pagi ini ia terlambat karena bus yang ia naiki terjebak macet.

Mikasa segera berlari memasuki gedung menuju ruangan kelasnya di lantai tiga.

Dari dalam kelas lain, Levi memperhatikan gadis itu berlari melewati koridor kelasnya lalu mendecih. Sejak tahun pelajaran baru dimulai, Levi jadi makin sering mengerutkan dahi dan alisnya.

"Yuhuu! Ackerman kecil!" seru perempuan berkacamata yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Perempuan tinggi yang akrab dipanggil Hanji tersebut berlari menuju meja Levi dan tertawa kecil.

"Ketahuan lhoo, aku melihatmu memperhatikan anak kelas satu itu." Hanji cekikikan sendiri dan membuat kerutan antara kedua alis Levi makin jelas. Levi menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengacuhkan makhluk berkacamata yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri itu.

"Aku jadi ingat kejadian di awal tahun, upacara pagi itu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan deh," kata Hanji.

Levi menggerutu, beraninya Hanji mengingatkannya dengan hal tersebut.

.

.

"Dan sekarang sambutan dari wakil murid baru, Ackerman silahkan maju ke atas panggung."

Barisan kelas tiga tiba-tiba menjadi berisik.

Levi yang merasa memiliki nama marga tersebut langsung menaikkan alisnya, dan orang disekelilingnya menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Tentu saja, karena semua tahu Ackerman yang mereka kenal, si peraih nilai tertinggi di sekolah tersebut sudah menduduki kelas tiga sekarang.

"Ah maaf, Mikasa Ackerman silahkan maju ke depan." Erwin menambahkan setelah mendengar sedikit keributan di tengah lapangan.

Lelaki yang jadi sorotan tiba-tiba barusan menaikkan alisnya lagi, "Mikasa Ackerman?" gumam Levi.

Segera saat itu pula seorang gadis tinggi berambut hitam maju ke atas panggung, gadis itu memakai syal merah di lehernya. Warna biru di dasinya menandakan bahwa ia masih junior. Keributan di sekitar Levi berhenti saat melihat sosok gadis itu berjalan kedepan mendekati mikrofon di atas panggung.

"Selamat pagi," sapa gadis itu datar sambil melihat kerumunan, sama sekali tidak ada senyum di bibirnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Levi membalas tatapannya dengan tajam.

"Saya perwakilan dari murid baru, Mikasa Ackerman. Saya harap para senior kelas dua dan tiga dapat menerima kami dan membimbing kami selama tahun ajaran baru ini." Mikasa mulai berbicara dengan lancarnya tanpa menggunakan catatan apapun, sesekali matanya bertatapan dengan Levi tapi hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Kami murid baru memohon bantuan kakak kelas semua, dan juga dari para guru," kata Mikasa sebelum ia membungkuk 90 derajat, ia masih tidak tersenyum. Gadis itu menuruni panggung dan kembali ke barisan anak kelas satu yang ada di paling kanan.

Mata Levi tidak lepas dari sosoknya sampai ia menoleh kearah Mikasa berjalan, mencari sosok tersebut yang hilang di barisan. Otak Levi dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Ackerman.." Levi mendecih seraya seluruh barisan dibubarkan.

"Paling ia hanya anak baru sialan seperti yang lainnya." Levi membalikkan badannya mengikuti arus bubar murid-murid sambil membuka kancing blazer sekolahnya. Matanya kembali menemukan Mikasa di tengah kerumunan, gadis itu berjalan dengan dua laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah temannya.

"Levi! Oi! Levi Ackerman! Tunggu!"

Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan memejamkan matanya, kerutan-kerutan amarah terukir di dahinya. Teriakan yang sudah sangat ia kenal tersebut tiba-tiba saja membuatnya ingin membunuh si pemilik suara. Akibat teriakan bombastis tersebut beberapa murid yang masih berada di dalam lapangan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu kacamata sialan?" gerutu Levi pada Hanji yang menghampirinya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ehhh tadi kau ada di barisan mana sih? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi," kata Hanji sedikit sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Levi.. Ackerman..?" gumam seorang laki-laki yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Levi menoleh ke arahnya, ia salah satu teman gadis itu.

"Hoo, kau yang tadi maju ke depan bukan?" Mata Hanji terlihat berkilauan saat melihat Mikasa disebelah lelaki pirang yang barusan mengucapkan nama Levi.

"Hei! Hei! Levi! ayo kita menyapa mereka." Hanji menarik dasi Levi menuju tiga orang murid baru tersebut. "Oi oi kacamata gila! Lepaskan! Dasar tidak waras!" seru Levi makin membuat mereka menjadi perhatian para murid.

"Haai murid baru! Aku senior kalian, namaku Hanji Zoe," kata Hanji dengan senyum uniknya yang seperti biasa. Ia menepuk pundak mereka satu-satu.

Ketiga murid tersebut terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap Hanji. Tapi tidak bagi murid lainnya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap perempuan nyentrik tersebut.

"Saya Eren Jaeger, mohon bantuan senior!" seru lelaki berambut coklat. "Saya Armin Arlert, mohon bimbingan senpai!" Lelaki berambut pirang tersebut juga ikut membungkuk.

Levi mendecih dan membuang mukanya, ia terlanjur diseret Hanji.

"Ah iya, ini Levi Ackerman, ia juga senior satu kelas denganku," jelas Hanji sambil menunjuk lelaki pendek di sebelahnya itu. Armin dan Eren menatap Levi tidak percaya, lalu mereka berganti menatap Mikasa yang ada di sebelah mereka.

Mikasa yang daritadi diam membungkuk pelan dan berdiri kembali, "Saya Mikasa Ackerman."

Kata-kata Mikasa barusan benar-benar memacu ekspresi mengerikan dari Hanji, senior perempuannya itu tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar, sampai-sampai murid yang memperhatikan mereka merinding ketakutan. Ia mendekati Mikasa hingga jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti.

"Ackerman huh? Hei Levi, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau punya saudara perempuan," kata Hanji lalu menoleh ke arah Levi. Lelaki itu membetulkan dasinya yang berantakan lalu menatap Hanji.

"Omong kosong, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali," kata Levi.

Mikasa menatap Levi yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya, yah.. menatap ke bawah lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian punya marga yang sama?" ujar Armin, "setauku Ackerman bukan jenis nama marga yang pasaran," lanjutnya.

"Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya Armin," kata Mikasa, tatapannya masih tidak lepas dari Levi, "kebetulan semata."

Ujung bibir Levi tertarik. "Ya, kebetulan yang sangat sial," sahutnya.

"Pfft.." Hanji menahan tawa, "tapi bagaimanapun juga aku melihat kalian berdua benar-benar mirip."

Levi dan Mikasa menoleh padanya bersamaan, mereka terlihat kesal.

"Kalian bercerminlah! Ekspresi kalian itu sama-sama dapat membuat anjing galak kabur ketakutan, tapi sayangnya Levi—" Hanji berhenti sebentar untuk menahan tawa, "—kau hanya kurang tinggi sepuluh senti." Dan tawa Hanji meledak.

Tapi murid-murid yang menonton pertunjukkan gratis tersebut malah terdiam. Mereka seakan sudah mengenal sifat Levi jika ada yang menyinggung tinggi badannya. Eren yang mengerti lelucon tersebut dan tidak bisa membaca keadaan malah ikut tertawa dengan Hanji.

Levi yang sudah naik pitam langsung saja mengarahkan tinjunya ke pipi Eren, tidak sekuat tenaga tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi Levi tidak menyangka Eren akan terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan muka.

"Tch.. dasar lemah.."

"Akh! Ada apa dengamu ini senpai!" seru Mikasa yang melihat kejadian pemukulan Eren barusan di depan matanya dengan wajah horror. Oh Levi sudah membangunkan singa yang ada di dalam Mikasa, apalagi Levi sampai membuat sahabatnya itu mimisan.

"Oi Levi! kenapa kau memukul murid baru!"seru Hanji yang membantu Eren berdiri.

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran bagaimana cara menghormati senior—" ujar Levi sampai sebuah tinju lain menghantam pipi Levi yang belum selesai bicara. Mikasa dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya melepaskan pukulan tersebut dan mengenai wajah Levi, seniornya itu sedikit terhuyung akibat pukulan yang datang tiba-tiba tersebut. Armin yang sedang menangani Eren langsung bangkit menghampirinya.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti Eren!" Mikasa bersiap untuk memberikan pukulan yang lain tapi beruntung Armin menahan gadis tersebut. Pukulan Mikasa yang tadi biasanya bisa membuat orang dewasa terjatuh, Armin masih tidak percaya dengan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Levi menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan jari dan melihat darah segar disana, "bocah sialan," gumam Levi, "beruntung sekali kau seorang perempuan kalau tidak kau sudah habis disini."

Mikasa setengah berteriak, "Jangan pernah dekati Eren lagi, dasar pendek sialan!"

Amarah Levi makin terbakar, takpeduli Mikasa itu perempuan ia sudah menarik syal merahnya, beruntung Erwin, sang kepala sekolah, datang karena mendengar keributan dan membubarkan keramaian tersebut.

Mereka semua terpaksa digiring menuju kantor kepala sekolah karena sudah berkelahi di depan umum. Tapi beruntungnya Hanji yang merupakan saudara dekat Erwin dapat menjelaskan bahwa kejadian pagi itu benar-benar tak terduga. Yah.. walaupun sebagian besar karena koneksi, tapi mereka semua berhasil keluar dari masalah tersebut tanpa hukuman apapun.

Levi mendecih, ia melihat Mikasa membuang tatapan tajam padanya sebelum membantu Eren berjalan. Lelaki itu menatap biang kerok dari semua kejadian ini, sahabatnya sendiri yang tampak pura-pura tak bersalah. Kerah Hanji ditarik Levi dengan sangat kasar sampai-sampai perempuan itu jatuh di atas bokongnya, Levi menyeretnya keluar dari kantor Erwin menuju kelasnya.

"Akh! Levi! Oi! Oi!," kata Hanji tapi tarikan Levi makin kasar, "baiklah! Baiklah! Aku diam!"

Hanji melambaikan tangannya kearah tiga murid baru tersebut seraya Levi menyeretnya.

"Bye-bye Armin, Eren, dan Ackerman besar!" seru Hanji.

"Lihat saja, akan ku hancurkan laboratorium aneh di garasimu nanti, kacamata bajingan," gumam Levi.

.

.

Singkat cerita, sejak saat itu ada dua orang bermarga Ackerman di sekolah tersebut. Dan kedua orang tersebut bermusuhan, layaknya anjing dan kucing.

Levi Ackerman adalah senior kelas tiga yang memiliki sejuta prestasi. Sekilas ia benar-benar terlihat seperti kekasih idaman, tetapi temperamennya sangat buruk dan jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang sedikit.. yah.. kurang berkembang.

Sedangkan Mikasa Ackerman ialah murid kelas satu. Terlepas dari kejeniusannya yang membuatnya menjadi perwakilan murid baru saat itu, Mikasa juga merupakan idola banyak laki-laki di sekolahnya. Apalagi sejak kejadian setelah upacara tahun ajaran baru, Mikasa menjadi sorotan semua kelas. Tapi semua mundur serentak saat mengetahui Mikasa memegang gelar sabuk hitam kelas dua di karate.

Jika dua manusia itu bertemu, atmosfer di sekitarnya entah kenapa berubah menjadi gelap. Mereka akan saling melempar tatapan mematikan, padahal Eren sudah meminta maaf atas namanya dan Mikasa pada Levi. Walaupun pada saat itu Mikasa tidak ikut, gadis itu bilang ia tidak pernah memaafkan orang yang sudah melukai Eren.

.

.

Suara desahan nafas berat itu keluar berkali-kali dari mulut Mikasa. Peluh berjatuhan kepalanya, rambut hitamnya yang tadi diikat ke belakang sekarang terurai. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya saat serangan itu datang lagi.

"Ukh!" seru Mikasa saat sebuah tendangan mendarat di perutnya. Ia segera berguling ke belakang dan memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa Mikasa Ackerman?" Lelaki yang barusan menendangnya tersebut menghampirinya sambil mengencangkan sabuk berwarna hitam di pinggangnya, "kau mengaku sudah kalah?"

Mikasa berdiri dengan susah payah, tendanganbarusan membuat kuda-kudanya makin longgar.

"Tidak akan pernah, senpai."

Gadis itu menarik leher Levi dalam waktu sekejab, beruntung lelaki itu sedang kehilangan fokus. Mikasa menarik seragam putih Levi dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke udara sebelum gadis itu menjatuhkannya dengan keras ke matras.

Kerumunan yang menonton latihan tanding tersebut mendecak kagum.

"Tidak mungkin.." ujar suara di kerumunan, "ia sudah menjatuhkan Levi dua kali."

Mikasa menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidka bisa berdiri dengan tegap. Nafasnya makin menderu setelah membanting Levi barusan.

"Tidak buruk," kata Levi sambil memasang kuda-kudanya juga,"tapi aku sudah menjatuhkanmu enam kali, Mikasa."

Levi memperhatikan gadis yang sudah kacau tersebut. Mereka sudah bertarung hampir selama sepuluh menit non-stop. Lelaki itu sedikit terkesan, gadis itu bahkan lebih hebat daripada lawan-lawannya selama ini.

Mereka berdua saling memegang seragam lawan masing-masing, "menyerahlah Mikasa Ackerman, kau sudah kalah," kata Levi, ia sedikit terengah-engah tapi tidak seburuk Mikasa.

"Aku masih—" Nafas Mikasa tersengal tak karuan, "—bisa melawanmu."

Levi yang melihat pertahanan Mikasa sedikit terbuka langsung mengunci kakinya, menyapu kaki Mikasa dan membuatnya terjatuh. Gadis itu jatuh telentang tapi Levi menahan sikutnya agar Mikasa tidak bergerak. Levi mengarahkan tinjunya di depan wajah Mikasa, gadis itu langsung memejamkan mata.

"Aku menang."

Mikasa membuka matanya, kepalan tangan Levi masih disana tapi tidak menyentuhnya. Kemudian Levi melepas kuncian tangannya, lawannya tersebut jatuh perlahan di atas matras, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Penonton dadakan yang daritadi setia menonton pertarungan luar biasa tersebut langsung bertepuk tangan riuh sampai mereka semua di hadiahi _death glare_ dari dua Ackerman yang ada di depan mereka.

Kerumunan itu segera bubar dari sana, hanya tersisa Armin dan Eren.

Levi mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu, "tidak buruk—" Mikasa mendecih mendengar seniornya tersebut, gadis itu meraih tangan Levi dan berdiri. Yang senior mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga junior, "—tapi jauh masih kurang untuk dapat mengalahkanku." Lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari arena dan mengambil tasnya.

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya, "sial.."

Armin menghampiri Mikasa dan memberikannya minum, Eren menjatuhkan handuk ke atas kepala gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren, "tendangan Levi di perut mu tadi itu terlihat cukup keras."

Mikasa memegangi perutnya, "perutku tidak apa-apa, tapi—"

"Oi Mikasa," panggil Levi, gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu keluar. Ia melihat lawannya barusan itu menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, seperti senyum mengolok.

"Tepati janjimu," ujar Levi, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari dojo. Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga hampir meninggalkan bekas.

"Chibi sialan itu… Mati kau Chibi Bodoh!"

"janji apa Mikasa?" tanya Armin pada sahabatnya tersebut. Eren ikut-ikutan melempar pertanyaan yang sama. Nafas Mikasa yang sudah kembali ke alur yang biasa membuat gadis itu dapat berpikir lebih jernih sekarang. Mikasa mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Err.. Kemarin aku, secara tidak sengaja membuat kesepakatan dengan Levi—" Raut wajah Mikasa mengeras,"—tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya."

* * *

Eren memeras lap yang sudah kotor di ember yang bertuliskan angka 1-1. Ia, Armin dan Mikasa sedang bertugas piket hari ini. Tapi seperti kebanyakan murid di sekolah, mereka semua suka sekali mengabaikan tugas. Jean dan Reiner seharusnya ikut piket tapi mereka sudah menghilang sejak bel pulang sekolah.

"Kuda sialan itu, lihat saja besok akan kuhabisi dia," gerutu Eren sambil mengelap kaca jendela terakhir.

Mikasa sibuk menghapus papan tulis kapur di depan kelas, sedangkan Armin meyapu sisa sampah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Jangan mencari masalah Eren," kata Mikasa, "aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

Eren menatap Mikasa tajam, "kau lagi!" seru Eren, "aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengawasiku!"

"Sudah sudah!" Armin menyela, "sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan pulang."

Armin mengumpulkan sampah yang sudah ia bersihkan di dalam kantung besar. "Mikasa bisa tolong buang sampah ini?" kata Armin, "biar aku yang mengepel lantai." Mikasa hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil kantung hitam di sebelah Armin.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar kelasnya dan menuruni tangga menuju pintu belakang gedung. Tempat pembuangan sampah berada di dekat perapian yang digunakan untuk membakar dedaunan.

Langkah kaki Mikasa membuat suara renyahan seraya ia berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah. Jalan tersebut dipenuhi dedaunan yang menguning. Mikasa menarik syalnya menutupi setengah wajahnya, sekarang sedang musim gugur dan udara mulai dingin.

Ia menaruh kantung sampah yang dibawanya di kumpulan kantung-kantung yang lain. Tempat tersebut sangat bau, Mikasa langsung berbalik arah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Tapi ia malah melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

Mikasa membungkuk asal, "sore senpai," sapanya ketus.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Levi yang juga membawa kantung sampah dari kelasnya tersebut menaruh sampahnya di pembuangan.

"Tentu saja membuang sampah, senpai." Mikasa menghindari tatapn mata Levi, bisa-bisa ia memukul seniornya itu lagi.

"Seingatku ini pertama kalinya kita hanya berdua, bukan?" Levi mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap kedua telapak tangannya.

Kedua alis Mikasa menukik. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu mengingat setiap pertemuan kita, senpai." Kali ini Mikasa menatap mata Levi.

Levi mendecih dan menghampiri Mikasa, "jaga mulutmu didepan seniormu." Lelaki tersebut menarik syal Mikasa hingga membuat wajah mereka bertemu.

"Ackerman huh?" Levi menyeringai sambil matanya menelusuri wajah Mikasa. "Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi mereka benar tentangmu."

"Jika kau tersu menatapku seperti itu," Mikasa tidak memalingkan tatapannya dari Levi, ia malah tersenyum meledek. "Jangan sampai kau jatuh hati padaku, senpai," kata Mikasa yang membuat Levi melepaskan syalnya kasar.

"Kau lah yang seharusnya berhati-hati agar rasa bencimu itu tidak berubah jadi suka." Mikasa hampir mual mendengar seniornya itu. Levi berbalik arah dan kembali masuk ke gedung.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah mendekati Eren," pinta Mikasa.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin sekali menggoda gadis tersebut. Dan ia puny aide yang sangat bagus.

"Baiklah, asal kau dapat mengalahkanku saat latihan tanding besok," kata Levi.

Mikasa menaikkan alisnya, "tapi.. kau bukan anggota klub karate bukan?"

"Oh? Kau tahu apa memangnya?" Levi berbalik, "sebaiknya kau bersiap besok, karena jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi budakku sampai aku lulus."

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya, "Dan jika aku menang kau harus berlutut meminta maaf, menjauhi Eren, juga mengaku dengan suara lantang bahwa kau itu pendek," ujar Mikasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya jika kalah," jawab Levi tegas, "tapi kau harus pegang janji tersebut."

Mikasa memperhatikan seniornya tersebut memasuki gedung, lalu gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bersiaplah berlutut di depan seluruh sekolah, Levi."

* * *

Mikasa mengacak rambutnya mengingat kesepakatan bodoh yang ia lakukan kemarin. Sialnya ia terlalu meremehkan Levi karena ternyata seniornya itu adalah ketua klub karate di sekolah tersebut. Mikasa menggeram, kepalanya hampir pecah memikirkan hukumannya karena kalah.

"Menjadi budaknya?" gumam Mikasa sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di kamar, "memiliki marga yang sama dengannya saja sudah memuakkan apalagi menjadi budaknya." Gadis itu menekan ujung pensilnya terlalu kuat hingga patah, ia menutup buku pelajaran dan menarik syal menutupi wajahnya.

"Sial… aku sungguh sial tahun ini.." Mikasa memperhatikan meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan catatan-catatan penting dihadapannya. Di sudut meja ada sebuah bingkai foto biru muda berisi foto Armin, Eren dan dirinya saat masih duduk di bangku SD dulu.

Ia mengingat bagaimana Eren menolongnya saat ia hampir tenggelam di sungai dulu. Memori itu seharusnya menakutkan tapi Mikasa selalu menjadikannya sebagai pengingat bahwa Eren lah penyelamatnya. Ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi Eren sejak saat itu.

Mikasa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "janji?" gumamnya,"ah.. benar.. aku berjanji pada si pendek itu.."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Foto dirinya saat masih berusia empat tahun bersama seorang lelaki yang lebih besar berambut hitam sedang merangkulnya.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang jangan suka menantang orang lain ya?" kata Mikasa pada foto tersebut, "Tapi aku terlanjur melakukannya.. hah.. aku benci mengatakan kalau kau benar.."

Mikasa meraih bingkai foto tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Iyakan, Onii-chan?"

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

**OI OI**

**HOLLA YAYAYAAAA**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca / *biarkan Light memeluk kalian satu-satu dari kejauhan :'3*

Sudah lama sekali aku engga buat Rivamika :'D Aaaah, seneng banget akhirnya bisa buat fic ini :)) ini fic Rivamika School AU yang pernah aku bilang ada rencana, akhirnya kesampaian :') *tebar confetti* aahh padahal ini mau aku post pas rivamikaweek.. TAPI GA SEMPET HUHU... Selama ini aku kerjaannya cuma main game, nonton anime dan baca fic… rasanya enak sekali bisa lepas dari webe… ahh :3

Chapter dua saya usahakan update secepat mungkin :3

Review kalian kutunggu c:


	2. Hey, my slave

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Kau bahkan terlalu pendek untuk dapat terlihat."

"Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu sialan."

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa juga bicara kasar."

"Kau budakku dalam setahun ini Mikasa, kuharap kau tidak melupakannya."

"Kau benar-benar akan mati di acara kelulusanmu nanti."

"Jadi ini sikap pecundang yang tidak mau menerima kekalahannya?"

"Tch…"

* * *

**Scar**

**-Chapter 2-**

** Author's note: Typo(s), AU, harsh word, Rated T+**

* * *

Suara ocehan guru yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas itu terdengar seperti suara klakson di jalanan. Mikasa yang duduk di barisan depan terpaksa menatap papan tulis dengan pikiran kosong, sepertinya beberapa sel di otaknya mati gara-gara Levi.

Pagi sekali setibanya ia di sekolah, Levi sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sambil bersidekap. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menjengkelkan di pagi hari baginya. Terlebih lagi seniornya itu langsung menculiknya ke belakang gedung sekolah. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataanpun datang di depan mata Mikasa saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak melihat Jaeger dan temanmu yang lain," tanya Levi, "yang pirang dan berwajah manis itu."

"Aku tidak pernah berangkat bersama Eren dan Armin sejak aku pindah waktu SMP," kata Mikasa, "dan Armin itu laki-laki tulen." Mikasa memandangi Levi dari atas sampai bawah, "ia setidaknya lebih tinggi darimu."

Sensor telinga Levi yang menangkap maksud dari perkataan Mikasa barusan, baru saja menyalakan mode _rage _pada sistem mood Levi. Ia membanting tubuh Mikasa agak kasar, menyandarkan gadis itu ke dinding gedung sambil menatap matanya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka dengan sikapmu itu, Mikasa." Baru lima menit, baru lima menit mereka bertatapan di depan gerbang hingga Mikasa berhasil membuat Levi naik pitam. Lagi.

"Asal kau tahu senpai, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan penilaianmu."

Oh, Mikasa melakukannya lagi.

"Berikan ponselmu." Levi menengadahkan tangannya, ia sudah lelah menanggapi tingkah juniornya tersebut.

"Apa!?" seru Mikasa.

"Sudah berikan saja bocah." Lelaki yang sudah habis kesabarannya itu merogoh kantung blazer Mikasa, gadis itu meronta dengan sia-sia karena Levi sudah menemukan benda kotak berwarna merah dari kantongnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Mikasa melihat Levi mulai mengotak-atik barang elektronik yang menyimpan banyak data privasinya itu. Tentu saja ia ingin merebut benda miliknya tersebut, tapi ia jadi teringat kesepakatan mereka.

Mikasa mendecih.

Suara dering ponsel tiba-tiba berbunyi dan Mikasa tahu itu bukan miliknya. Levi dengan santai mengambil barang yang sama dari kantung celananya dan mematikannya.

Oh, sekarang Mikasa tahu apa yang dilakukan Levi barusan. Ia baru saja memasukkan nomor yang akan memberi virus mematikan pada ponsel miliknya. Sepertinya ia harus membuang ponsel barunya itu ke sungai atau menguburnya agar tidak membawa sial.

"Selalu jawab pesan dan telpon dariku." Levi melempar ponsel Mikasa yang ditangkap baik oleh pemiliknya.

Benar saja, ia melihat satu nama baru di kontak teleponnya. Dan pemberian namanya benar-benar membuatnya mual, _'Tuan Muda'_

"Kau gila."

"Oh, dan bawakan bekal untukku setiap hari," kata Levi, "aku tidak suka makanan berminyak jadi sebaiknya kau membuatkan untukku yang sehat."

"Ap-apa? Hei! tung—"

"Jika aku menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu jangan membantah." Mata Levi tidak lepas dari sepasang mata Mikasa yang sekarang dipenuhi kerutan-kerutan amarah.

"Huh?!—"

"Jangan ganti nomor telponmu, jika kau menggantinya aku akan tahu."

Oh lihat, ada sebuah buku melayang ke arah kepala Levi.

"Dan—" Levi menangkap buku biologi yang barusan dilempar Mikasa.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari ke sekolah, jadi beritahu aku alamatmu."

"Sinting!"

.

.

Hanji Zoe, umur 18 tahun. Sekarang sedang menyaksikan pemandangan bersejarah yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terulang dalam kurun waktu sangat lama. Perempuan berkacamata itu sampai-sampai mengeluarkan ceracauan tak jelas, bangkunya terasa seperti bangku siksaan yang ada di penjara. Ia termenung kaku melihat pemandangan ganjil yang tersaji di depan mata—kacamata lebih tepatnya—nya.

"Levi."

Hanji menahan nafas saat Levi menoleh, "Apa?" jawab Levi.

"Kau sadar kalau kau barusan tertawa kan?" Manik mata Hanji tersembunyi dibalik kilau kacamatanya, gadis ini sedang serius, sangat serius.

"Apa maksudmu Hanji?" Levi menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum—catat, ia tersenyum lebar—lalu menepuk pundak Hanji pelan, "bukannya tertawa itu sehat? Kau sendiri kan yang memberitahuku setiap hari?"

Banjir.

Tubuh Hanji di banjiri keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung, mulutnya hampir berbusa.

"Levi.. apa.. kau benar-benar Levi?"

.

.

"Armin, apa perempuan di depan kita ini benar-benar Mikasa?"

Armin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin Eren."

Eren mengibas-ngibaskan sumpitnya di depan wajah Mikasa. Sahabatnya itu telah menatap kosong ke luar jendela sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, ia bahkan belum menyentuh bekalnya sama sekali. Tapi hasilnya nihil, seakan-akan nyawa Mikasa tidak ada disini sekarang.

"Eren, apakah ini karena kejadian kemarin?" Armin memasukkan telur gulung ke mulutnya, ia sudah kelaparan menunggu Mikasa membuka bekalnya, sedangkan Eren sudah menghabiskan tiga perempat isi bekalnya.

"Huh? Memangnya kemarin ada apa?"

"Iih kau itu," gerutu Armin. Ia masih mengunyah, Eren bersabar menunggu temannya itu menelan makanannya, "kemarin dengan Levi senpai! Ia kan dikalahkan dengannya."

Mulut Eren membentuk huruf O besar, "Ahh, aku mengerti," gumam Eren, "ia tidak pernah dikalahkan siapapun sebelum bertemu Levi.. pasti karena itu dia frustasi!"

"Tolong berhenti menyebutkan nama kontet itu di depanku, sialan."

Tubuh Armin dan Eren mengejang. Oh, mereka akhirnya sadar Mikasa sudah tidak termenung lagi. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja mengucapakan kata _sialan_. Mikasa jarang sekali menggunakan kata kasar di depan mereka berdua kecuali ia sedang marah, benar-benar marah.

Gadis itu membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan isinya. Eren dan Armin diam membeku memperhatikan sahabatnya tersebut. Cuaca di luar cerah, cerah sekali. Tapi di meja mereka sekarang sedang berlangsung badai topan yang besar.

"Mi-mikasa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Le—ah, senior berambut hitam bertubuh pendek dan menyeramkan—kemarin?" Eren akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ia melemparku ke neraka." Mikasa mengunyah sosisnya yang terakhir.

"Huh?!" seru Armin dan Eren.

Gadis tersebut menutup kotak bekalnya yang kosong dan berdiri, "aku menjadi budaknya selama setahun ini."

"Kau serius?"

Hening.

Ketiganya sama-sama membungkam selain Armin yang diam-diam memikirkan apa yang dimaksud menjadi 'budak' seorang Levi senpai. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana, untungnya di pecahkan oleh suara ponsel.

Mikasa merogoh kantung blazernya dan melihat layar ponsel dengan jengkel.

"Apa?" sahut Mikasa pada suara di seberang telponnya.

Kini Eren dan Armin saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu betul Mikasa jarang menggunakan ponselnya saat di sekolah, apalagi ia menjawab telpon dengan nada kasar.

"Sekarang?!" seru Mikasa pada ponselnya, "dasar gila.."

Mikasa menendang bangku yang barusan ia duduki, membuat Eren dan Armin terloncat. Samar-samar, mereka sepertinya tahu siapa orang yang barusan menelpon Mikasa. Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan seuntaian kata yang kasar—bahkan beberapa ada yang belum pernah di tulis dalam kamus Armin—entah pada siapa.

.

.

"Kau terlambat." Levi melepas headset yang menyumbat telinganya.

"Tapi kau bilang lima menit! Aku berlari kurang dari lima menit!" seru Mikasa, peluh keluar dari dahinya. Padahal dalam pelajaran olahraga, Mikasa tidak pernah berkeringat seperti sekarang.

Levi menunjukkan _Timer_ di ponselnya, angka '05.03' tertera pada penunjuk waktunya,"hampir, tapi tetap terlambat."

Mata Mikasa terbuka lebar melihat seonggok angka yang sudah mengalahkan kecepatannya berlari dari kelasnya menuju kantin kemudian menuju kelas Levi itu. Kalau saja membunuh bukan dosa, Mikasa pasti sudah menghujamkan seratus pasak ke tubuh kontet Levi berkali-kali. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa melakukannya dalam pikirannya saja.

Tapi perintahnya memang benar-benar konyol, Levi menyuruhnya membelikan air mineral di kantin kemudian mengantarkannya ke kelas Levi yang ada di lantai tiga. Apalagi gedung kelas satu dan kelas tiga berbeda. Dapat terbayang secepat apa Mikasa berlari naik-turun tangga hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan majikan barunya tersebut?

_Mengapa tidak mengabaikannya saja?_

Oh, Mikasa sangat benci jika ia harus mengalah pada Levi. Ia akan tunjukkan bahwa ia sanggup menjadi budaknya dan membuat Levi sedikit demi sedikit muak karenanya. Gadis itu tidak lagi memperdulikan ocehan senior-senior di sekelilingnya.

Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan berbagai nama binatang. Untuk apa? Sepertinya sudah dapat ditebak bukan?

"Karena kau terlambat," kata Levi, "kau harus ikut denganku pulang sekolah nanti."

"kau tidak mengatakannya tadi!" seru Mikasa.

Levi membuka air mineral yang dibelikan Mikasa dan meminumnya, "lain kali, beli yang sudah dingin bocah."

"Err.. Levi sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Mikasa disini?" Hanji yang daritadi diam saja memperhatikan perang batin antara dua Ackerman di depannya akhirnya mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Sudut bibir Levi tertarik, "ia hanya membawakan minum untukku," ujar Levi sambil menatap Mikasa—yang menatapnya juga seperti anjing ganas—lalu memangku dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, "ya kan, Mikasa?"

Geraman Mikasa hampir dapat didengar seluruh kelas, "iya," sahut Mikasa, "Levi senpai."

Kacamata Hanji berembun karena nafsnya yang memburu, ia tahu sikap aneh Levi seharian ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan gadis kelas satu ini. Menarik, Hanji yakin tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini akan sangat menarik.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menyuruh Mikasa kembali ke kelas ketika mendengar bel masuk berdering. Hanji kembali duduk di tempatnya, ia melihat sekilas ke arah Levi di tengah berisiknya kelas yang sibuk kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Levi tertawa sendiri.

Lagi.

.

.

* * *

**Dari : **_**Bajingan**_

**Pergi ke gerbang belakang, aku menunggumu disana. Kau harus sampai disini sebelum tiga menit atau kuberi hukuman lagi. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur.**

* * *

Mikasa memelototi layar ponselnya seperti melihat bangkai tikus. Sedangkan Armin dan Eren memperhatikan gadis itu seperti kucing, mereka mulai waspada sejak kejadian istirahat tadi. Mereka tahu betul _mood_ Mikasa sedang berawan.

"Mikasa? Ada apa?" tanya Eren pelan.

"_Kurcaci jelek," _batin Mikasa.

"Tidak apa-apa Eren, a-aku duluan!" seru Mikasa lalu segera melaju meninggalkan kelas. Eren dan Armin yang sudah dapat menerka apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menaikkan pundak.

"Kalau aku jadi budak Levi senpai," kata Eren, "aku pasti sudah mati sekarang." Armin menyahutnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Kali ini tiga menit itu tidak akan mengalahkanku!" seru Mikasa sambil berlari menuruni tangga, ia terus mempercepat laju ketika keluar dari gedung dan membelok menuju gerbang belakang. Tapi setibanya disana, ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada sosok lelaki setinggi 160 senti di dekat gerbang.

"Oi budak."

Mikasa menoleh mencari asal suara—paling menyebalkan sedunia—tersebut hingga ia melihat Levi berdiri di dekat sebuah motor yang berada di parkiran sekolah.

Gadis itu menghampiri Levi dengan langkah malas, ia dapat melihat senyum menyebalkan tidak lepas dari wajah Levi. Mikasa benar-benar yakin lelaki itu memang sudah gila, _ia pasti jadi gila karena tinggi badannya_, batin Mikasa.

"Pakai ini." Levi melemparkan sebuah Helm pada Mikasa, gadis itu menangkapnya dan memperhatikan bayangannya pada kaca helm tersebut. Helm itu terlihat masih baru.

"Aku tidak terlambat kan?"

Levi yang sudah menyalakan mesin motornya itu memandangi Mikasa, "jika kau telat dengan tenggat waktu selama itu, kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk jadi budakku kau tahu," kata Levi, "aku hanya tidak mau lama menunggu."

"Dasar licik," gumam Mikasa, gadis itu menendang ban belakang motor Levi.

"Kau tendang lagi seperti itu aku akan mengikatmu dengan tali dan memaksamu berlari mengejar motor ini," ujar Levi, "sekarang cepat naik."

"Uh.. apa kau harus menyiksaku dengan membuatku harus duduk di atas kendaraan sialmu ini?"

"Naik saja budak sialan."

Mikasa menempati sisa jok yang tersedia di belakang Levi dengan enggan. Siapa sangka dua orang yang paling bermusuhan di sekolah tersebut akan menaiki motor berdua. Tapi sayangnya, seisi sekolah terlalu takut untuk ikut campur urusan _Ackerman_ yang sebenarnya jadi berita hangat itu. Lebih baik, jauh lebih baik menghindari dua bom atom yang siap meledak itu.

Mikasa memakai Helmnya ketika melihat Levi juga melakukannya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan Mikasa lakukan, yaitu berpegangan—memeluk—lelaki kontet yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak, tidak, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mikasa lebih memilih terjatuh dari motor daripada harus menyentuh dan merangkul pinggang Levi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Gadis itu berpegangan pada pegangan yang ada di belakang jok.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, lelaki itu malah menutup kaca helmnya, ia mulai memacu gas dan menjalankan motornya keluar dari sekolah. Gadis di belakangnya hanya bisa menggerutu di balik helm. Ia berharap seniornya itu cukup waras untuk tidak membawanya ke gunung dan membuangnya ke sana.

Levi sengaja memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, sesekali ia melirik ke spion untuk melihat keadaan budak barunya tersebut. _Well,_ dibandingkan menjadi seorang budak sepertinya Levi lebih mengaggap Mikasa seperti mainan.

Mainan baru yang sangat menarik.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang," kata Levi, "jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku,"

Mikasa mendecih, ia ingat sekali itu perkataannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Yang benar saja," katanya, "kenapa kita ada disini?"

Levi mengangkat cangkir kopi hitamnya kemudian menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit isinya, ia mengalungkan lengan kirinya di sandaran kursinya.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa." Levi menaruh kembali cangkirnya di atas meja lalu membalas tatapan gadis yang duduk di seberangnya.

Mikasa mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja, rasa ingin meninju wajah di depannya sekarang sudah hampir meledak.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Levi tiba-tiba saja memarkirkan motornya di sebuah Café, ia memaksa—menyeret—Mikasa masuk ke dalamnya kemudian memesan kopi hitam beserta Cheese Cake. Ternyata Mikasa benar tentang seniornya itu, dia benar-benar gila.

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya, "aku pulang sekarang."

"Kita sudah sepakat, ingat?"

Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini baru hari pertama ia menjadi 'budak' Levi, tapi Mikasa merasa seperti berada di neraka selama seribu tahun.

"Cepat duduk kembali," kata Levi.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan kepalamu itu ke rumah sakit?" Mikasa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, "aku yakin ada beberapa sel sarafmu yang putus."

"Kau tidak menyentuh Cheese cake nya?" Levi dengan santainya mengganti topik, "harus kau habisi jika mau pergi dari si—Akh!"

Oh Mikasa akhirnya meledak, ujung sepatunya barusan menendang tulang kering Levi dengan keras. Sangat keras karena mampu membuat seorang Levi Ackerman berteriak.

"Oi chibi, sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku—Yaa!" seru Mikasa, dia merasakan balasan tendangannya barusan, Levi menginjak sepatunya.

"Lancang sekali budak ini," ujar Levi sebelum Mikasa menginjak sepatunya yang lain hingga membuat meja makan mereka bergoncang. Perang babak kedua pun pecah diantara dua Ackerman tersebut.

Beberapa orang di Café melirik sepasang anak sekolahan tersebut dengan bingung, Mikasa dan Levi saling melontarkan ejekan dan menginjak kaki lawannya di bawah meja. Pemandangan yang sebenarnya cukup aneh. Beberapa dari mereka malah tertawa dan menganggap dua orang itu pasangan kekasih yang lucu.

Beruntung Mikasa dan Levi tidak mendengar isi hati mereka, kalau tidak kasihan sekali pemilik Café tersebut nantinya.

Levi yang sudah habis kesabaran menarik syal Mikasa agar wajah gadis itu mendekat dan memaksanya menghentikan perang konyol yang mereka lakukan.

Lelaki tersebut sudah mulai terbiasa menatap juniornya itu dalam jarak dekat, apalagi tatapan Mikasa, oh.. itu seperti hal wajib yang harus dilakukan gadis itu setiap melihat Levi. Satu set tatapan penuh kebencian dan geraman.

Sempurna.

"Dengarkan aku Mikasa," kata Levi dengan penekanan tiap katanya, ia masih memiliki ujung syal Mikasa di tangannya. Gadis tersebut melayangkan serangan sepatunya yang terakhir, tapi Levi mengabaikannya.

"Aku ingin tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan margamu itu," ujar Levi.

Mikasa berhenti, raut wajahnya kembali mendatar. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menepis tangan Levi.

"Kudapat dari pihak ayah, kenapa?" jawab Mikasa ketus.

"Lalu ayahmu itu berasal dari keluarga apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu?" keluh Mikasa.

"Karena marga Ackerman yang kumiliki adalah keturunan garis besar keluargaku," ujar Levi, ia kembali meminum kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Dan?" ujar Mikasa, "bukankah kita sudah menyatakan kalau kesamaan marga kita ini hanya kebetulan?"

Levi meletakkan cangkirnya lagi, "memang," sahutnya, "tapi aku merasakan ada yang aneh karena Ackerman bukanlah marga pasaran seperti kebanyakan marga, teman pirangmu itu benar."

"Makanya aku ingin tahu darimana ayahmu mendapatkan marga tersebut," lanjut Levi.

Kepala Mikasa mulai mendingin, ia mulai mengingat-ingat beberapa pecahan memori yang ia miliki akan ayahnya. Gadis itu melirik ke atas meja sambil menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tangan kanannya menggapai garpu kue yang daritadi tidak diladeni olehnya itu, ia memasukkan satu suapan Cheese cake ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Mikasa sambil mengunyah pelan, "ayahku sudah meninggal ketika aku masih bayi."

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu kakek atau nenekmu?"

"Pernah," ujar Mikasa, "tapi hanya dari pihak ibu."

Levi bergeming, ia memperhatikan Mikasa mulai memakan kue pesanannya itu dengan lahap. Tapi penjelasan Mikasa sama sekali tidak memberikannya informasi berguna.

Nama Ackerman yang diberikan pada Levi sudah diturunkan dari garis keturunan keluarga besarnya, yang Levi yakin betul Ackerman merupakan marga yang tidak terlalu populer di kalangan orang-orang. Keluarga besar yang dimilikinya tidaklah terlalu besar.

"Jika kau berpikir kalau kita satu keluarga," kata Mikasa, "kau salah."

Levi menaikkan alisnya.

"Karena tidak mungkin aku mempunyai saudara sependekmu." Mikasa memakan suapan kuenya yang terakhir.

"Tch.." Tentu saja, apa yang diharapkan Levi dari gadis yang hobinya adalah mengejeknya ini.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya." Mikasa berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik ranselnya, "selamat sore, senpai."

"Tunggu."

"Apa lagi?" sahut Mikasa ketus, ia sudah mau meninggalkan Levi.

"Siapa bilang kau akan pulang sendiri?"

Mikasa butuh sebuah _cottonbuds_ untuk membersihkan telinganya sekarang, ia merasa mendengar sebuah kalimat yang ganjil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Levi bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendahului Mikasa menuju pintu depan.

.

.

"_Kakak! Kakak!" seru Mikasa kecil, "ini namanya apa?"_

_Seorang lelaki menghampiri Mikasa dan menepuk pelan kepalanya, "itu belalang, salah satu jenis serangga juga." Lelaki itu berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Mikasa._

_Mikasa menatap binar pada serangga hijau yang ia temukan di antara semak-semak di belakang rumahnya tersebut._

"_Jadi dia saudaranya kupu-kupu ya kak?" ujar Mikasa menatap lelaki di sebelahnya, "kupu-kupu kan serangga juga!"_

_Lelaki tersebut tertawa mendengarkan adiknya itu, "iya! Sama seperti kakak dan Mikasa," ujarnya, "Mikasa kupu-kupunya, kakak belalangnya." Ia tertawa lepas sambil mengusap kepala Mikasa._

"_Lalu ibu apa?"_

"_Hmm.. ah! Ibu adalah kunang-kunang!"_

"_Kalau ayah?"_

_Seketika raut wajah lelaki tersebut berubah, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kakak?" tanya Mikasa, "ada apa? Mikasa salah bicara ya?"_

_Lelaki tersebut menatap dan tersenyum pada Mikasa, "tidak," sahutnya,"ada sesuatu masuk ke mataku tadi."_

"_Eh? Benarkah?!" seru Mikasa, ia meraih wajah kakaknya tersebut dan meniup-niup matanya pelan, "pergilah sakit, pergilah jauh-jauh," ujar Mikasa sambil meniup mata kakaknya itu._

_Lelaki itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Mikasa dengan gemas, "kau memang adikku yang tersayang."_

Mata mikasa terbelalak.

Tangannya menggapai benda kotak yang dari tadi mengeluarkan suara berisik di samping tempat tidurnya itu. Ia menarik benda berdetik tersebut dan membaca arah jarum jamnya.

05.30

Mikasa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya meraih tombol lampu, begitu benda bulat tersebut menyala matanya otomatis menutup karena menerima cahaya berlebihan. Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memperhatikan kalender yang ia taruh di dekat meja belajarnya.

Ada satu tanda X besar dengan spidol merah di salah satu kotak harinya.

"_Hebat," _batin Mikasa_, "ini baru hari kedua." _Mikasa berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah melakukan aktivitas rutinnya di pagi hari seperti membersihkan badan, mencuci rambut, menggosok gigi, dan memakai seragam, Mikasa langsung menghambur ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal.

"Chibi sialan itu," gerutu Mikasa sambil menggoreng telur dadarnya, "bahkan aku belum pernah membuatkan Eren bekal."

Suara khas dapur dan aroma wangi dari masakan buatan Mikasa menguar ke seluruh rumah.

"Mikasa?"

Yang memiliki nama segera menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum, "ah maaf," kata Mikasa, "apa aku membangunkan ibu?"

"Aku ingin melemparkan diriku ke jurang saja," ujar wanita yang berjalan menuruni tangga itu, "mana ada ibu yang bangun lebih telat dari anaknya."

"Ibu kan bekerja untuk kita berdua sampai larut," kata Mikasa sambil kembali fokus pada kegiatan memasaknya, "sudah semestinya ibu istirahat yang cukup."

Wanita yang terlihat sudah berumur itu menghampiri Mikasa dan melihat pekerjaannya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak menyadari kau sudah sebesar ini," kata ibu Mikasa.

"Andai saja ayah dan kakak masih ada disini," gumam Mikasa.

Ibu Mikasa mengelus punggung anaknya tersebut, "mereka pasti senang melihatmu dari sana."

Mikasa tersenyum.

"Untuk apa membuat dua bekal?" tanya ibu Mikasa yang melihat dua kotak bekal di atas meja.

Senyum Mikasa luntur.

"Uh.. itu untuk.." Mikasa memotong telur gulungnya dengan keras menyembunyikan kekesalannya dari ibu tersayangnya itu.

"Ah!" seru wanita tua itu, "jangan bilang putriku ini akhirnya punya kekasih!"

Ada Godzilla mengamuk di kepala Mikasa, ibunya memang selalu terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

"Ibu.." rengek Mikasa sambil menaruh masakannya di dua kotak bekalnya.

"Siapa dia? Siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu, "apa Eren? Kau selalu menyukainya kan?"

"Ibu! Dia bukan kekasihku!" Mikasa menaruh panci bekas memasaknya di wastafel kemudian memasukkan beberapa lauk lain yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya di kotak bekal tersebut.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Ibu Mikasa memangku wajahnya sambil duduk di meja makan memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya itu menggerutu diam-diam.

"Dia.. err.. dia—"

Ponsel Mikasa yang ditaruh di meja makan berbunyi dan langsung mencuri perhatian pemiliknya, ia langsung menyambar dan melihat deretan huruf yang tertera disana. Beruntung ibunya tidak sempat melihatnya.

"Sial.." gumam Mikasa.

* * *

**Dari: **_**Bajingan.**_

**Aku didepan, cepat bawa kakimu kesini dan sebaiknya kau tidak melupakan bekalku.**

* * *

"Ada apa Mikasa?"

Mikasa menutup kotak bekalnya cepat-cepat dan menaruhnya di tas, "aku harus berangkat sekarang bu."

Gadis tersebut bergegas memakai sepatunya di dekat pintu depan, samar-samar dapat ia lihat figur 160 senti itu duduk santai di atas motornya di depan halaman rumahnya melalui jendela yang ada di sebelah pintu. Oh.. pagi yang sempurna sekali bukan? Mikasa sangat mengharapkan hujan turun sekarang juga.

"Siapa itu?" tanya ibu Mikasa yang mengekorinya dari dapur.

Sempurna sekali.

"Supir," sahut Mikasa jengkel.

"Huh?"

"Sampai jumpa ibu."

Mikasa mengecup pipi ibunya itu dan bergegas keluar rumah dan berlari ke halaman.

Sang majikan—yang sepertinya menggarap menjadi supir pribadi Mikasa juga—nya itu menatap Mikasa sekilas dan melempar helm yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Setelah mengantar Mikasa kemarin, Levi sudah mengetahui bagaimana jalan menuju rumah Mikasa. Padahal Mikasa sudah memberikan alamat pengecoh pada Levi saat ia memintanya kemarin, ia seharusnya tahu seniornya ini tidak bodoh.

"Cepat jalan!" Mikasa langsung meloncat ke atas motor Levi.

"Oi bocah." Levi menyalakan motornya, "terburu-buru sekali, kau sedang sembelit?"

"Aku tidak mau ibuku melihatku diboncengi preman cebol sepertimu," jawab Mikasa ketus.

Levi mendecih, "Kau memang minta untuk kuseret dengan motor ini huh?."

Mikasa dapat melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan kepala ibunya menyembul disana. Oh, dia tahu ibunya telah melihat Levi walau lelaki itu sudah mengenakan helm. Sudah dapat ia bayangkan pertanyaan dan godaan beruntun yang akan dihujani ibunya nanti malam.

"Hati-hati dijalan Mikasa!" seru ibunya dengan nada ceria.

Bagaimana tidak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat anak gadis satu-satunya itu menggandeng kekasih. Apalagi anaknya itu sangat jago berkelahi, lelaki manapun pasti akan takut padanya. Yang ia tahu Mikasa hanya bermain dengan Eren dan Armin saja. Tapi sekarang ia tersenyum menahan tawa melihat anak gadisnya itu dijemput seorang laki-laki ke sekolahnya.

Sayangnya hubungan kedua manusia itu bukan saling cinta, tapi saling benci. Yah.. setidaknya Mikasa memang membenci seniornya itu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, manis sekali bukan?

Batin Mikasa menjerit seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan ibunya. Sedangkan Levi tidak peduli dengan semua drama pagi antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau tidak akan pernah menjemputku di depan rumahku lagi," ujar Mikasa tajam setelah Levi menjalankan motornya.

Levi tersenyum kecil di balik helmnya, ia tetap fokus melihat ke arah jalan.

"Satu ciuman sudah cukup bagiku."

"Kau memang sudah tidak waras."

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

**HAI SEMUA /elus layar/**

**Selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa yaa bagi yang menjalankan!** /iya saya telat ngucapin/mau gimana lagi/getok light. Semoga di bulan puasa ini makin berkah, makin banyak ide buat bikin fic juga _(:'3 dan para readers menikmati hari-hari liburan kalian dnegan penuh berkah /sebar ta'jil/sebar asupan rivamika/yeaa

Terima kasih masih setia membaca fic ini ^^. Dan terima kasih juga atas review, fav, dan follow kalian semua!.

Aku akan usahakan update setiap minggu/atau mungkin lebih cepat/atau ebih lambat :'D *tergantung mood* /boboan

Nantikan drama dua Ackerman konyol ini di chapter depan ya! :))


	3. Fond of you

**Scar**

**-Chapter 3-**

** Author's note: Typo(s), AU, harsh word, Rated T+**

* * *

Indera penciuman Levi menajam seketika saat ia membuka kotak berwarna biru yang telah menjadi tempat bekal makanannya selama sebulan ini. Aroma omelet gulung khas buatan Mikasa jujur memang menggugah selera makan Levi, apalagi saat melihat potongan ayam katsu yang dihidangkan bersama mayonnaise sebagai menu tambahannya.

Harus diakui Levi, Mikasa merupakan gadis yang bisa memasak makanan yang super lezat. Rasa bekal buatannya memang sempurna, apalagi untuk ukuran seorang anak sekolah menengah.

Levi mengerutkan alisnya ketika bola matanya beralih pada saus tomat di atas nasi yang ada di samping lauknya.

**MATI SANA**

Oh, pesan romantis gadis itu hari ini sangat membuat hati hangat bukan?

Levi mendecih, "bocah sialan itu," gumamnya seraya mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan bekalnya.

Levi ingat betul hari pertama ia menerima bekal dari Mikasa tidak ada tulisan-tulisan mengganggu itu di nasinya. Yah kecuali cara gadis itu memberikan kotak bekal itu tepat diatas kepalanya ketika turun dari motor yang sangat mengganggu.

"_Semoga makanan ini bisa membuatmu tumbuh sedikit," kata Mikasa—dengan nada bicara yang sangat sarkastik—yah.. untung saja gadis itu langsung berlari ke kelasnya sebelum Levi mencekik lehernya._

Sepertinya sejak Levi meminta Mikasa untuk menambahkan saus di makanannya, gadis itu selalu memberikan saus itu dalam bentuk tulisan.

'**DASAR PENDEK', 'TIDAK WARAS', 'CHIBI SIALAN'**, dan berbagai frasa indah lainnya.

"Gyahahahahaha!" Hanji tertawa melihat pesan baru di bekal Levi, lelaki itu tidak peduli dan terus melahap makanannya sebelum bel istirahat berakhir.

"Tulisan hari ini mengerikan sekali," ujar Hanji, "sebenarnya kau suruh dia apa saja sih, Levi?"

"Hanya pekerjaan biasa." Levi memakan potongan omelet yang pertama.

"Biasa?!" Hanji tersedak, "dari yang kulihat, semuanya sama sekali tidak biasa Levi."

"_Membersihkan dojo?!" seru Mikasa, kerutan di antara kedua alisnya makin jelas saat Levi melemparkan kunci ruangan tersebut padanya._

"_Awas saja jika aku melihat satu kotoranpun di sudut ruangan," ujar Levi, "kau tidak mau kuberi hukuman kan?"_

_Mikasa mendengus, ia menggenggam kunci tersebut keras-keras. "Apa bedanya hukuman dan perintahmu dasar gila," batin Mikasa._

_Mari kita pikir baik-baik, ukuran Dojo Karate itu hampir sebesar tiga kelas. Belum lagi banyak matras-matras berantakan yang tidak pernah digulung. Seingat Mikasa semua anak Karate memang jarang merapikan Dojo kecuali Levi sedang ada disana. Seorang yang merupakan ketua yang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya di Dojo._

"_Kau kan ketuanya," oceh Mikasa, "kenapa tidak kau suruh anak-anak yang lain untuk membersihkan?"_

"_Mereka hanya membuatnya makin berantakan," jawab Levi, "dan kau sebagai budakku—"_

"_Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" potong Mikasa, ia muak jika Levi mulai memanggilnya 'budak', membuatnya teringat kekalahannya saja, "aku akan membersihkannya."_

_Levi tersenyum kecil, "jangan pulang terlalu larut." Senior Mikasa itu mengusap kepalanya, "nanti kau malah kesiangan dan melupakan bekalku."_

_Ah tentu saja, apa yang Mikasa harapkan dari senior yang hobinya membuat ia sengsara itu._

"_Kontet."_

_Levi mengangkat alisnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian. Seniornya itu mulai kebal terhadap hinaan Mikasa. Yang membuat gadis itu menjadi makin sebal saja pada lelaki 160 senti itu._

_Mikasa mendecih, "dan kemarin aku dipaksa mencuci motornya di halaman belakang," gumam Mikasa sambil berjalan menuju Dojo, "sial… sekarang ini…"_

_Gadis itu membuka pintu Dojo yang sepi, kegiatan eskul tidak diadakan setiap hari senin. Mikasa menghela nafas panjang._

"Benarkah?" Levi mengunyah makanannya lagi, ia barusan mengingat bagaimana ia memperhatikan Mikasa yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan matras di sela-sela waktunya belajar di perpustakaan kemarin. "Aku hanya menyuruhnya mengerjakan beberapa tugas tambahan."

"Kau memang lelaki pendek yang sadis," rutuk Hanji.

Tangan Hanji mulai melayang menuju bekal Levi, lelaki itu mendelik dan memukul sumpit Hanji yang sudah menjepit ayam katsu miliknya.

"Ehh, kau pelit sekali sih, satu saja," rengek Hanji.

Levi menarik bekalnya menjauh dari jarak jangkauan Hanji, "aku lapar," jawabnya datar. Lelaki tersebut melanjutkan aktivitas memakannya.

Hanji memajukan mulutnya jengkel, terakhir kali ia mencuri omelet Levi beberapa hari yang lalu sahabatnya itu hampir mematahkan kacamatanya. Padahal jika mereka makan di kantin, lelaki tersebut sering membiarkan Hanji mencuri makanannya.

.

.

Levi melarikan tatapannya dari papan tulis ke luar jendela. Pelajaran bahasa Perancis bukan termasuk mata pelajaran yang ia sukai, walaupun nilainya di ujian tidak pernah jelek. Guru berkepala plontos yang mengajar itu yang membuat Levi segan mendengarkan ocehannya.

Ia melihat beberapa murid berolahraga di lapangan luar, Levi mengenali kelompok kelas itu ketika melihat Jean diantara anak-anak yang bermain basket. Ia mengenali anak yang satu itu karena ia suka melihatnya mengobrol dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan Mikasa. Ketahuan sekali jika bocah tergila-gila pada Mikasa.

Matanya beralih ke kerumunan lain, mencari satu sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Sesekali Levi melihat gurunya yang berbicara kedepan sekedar membuang kecurigaan, ia kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"_Tch.. apa bocah itu bolos.." _Tidak ada figur gadis bersyal merah tersebut disana.

"Levi tolong bacakan ulang paragraf keempat."

Levi menoleh ke depan menatap sang guru yang ternyata sudah mengganti topik pembahasaan berbeda. Perhatiannya ditujukan pada rentetan huruf dan paragraf dalam buku miliknya. Orang biasa pasti sudah panik jika berada di posisi Levi sekarang, tapi—

"Autrefois, surtout la champagne, plusieurs generations vivaient dans la meme maison," ujar Levi sambil berdiri membaca bukunya, aksen Perancisnya terdengar jelas di tiap pelafalan kata per kata.

—lelaki ini memang tidak dapat disamakan dengan orang biasa.

"Tres bien, Levi," puji Pixis, sang guru.

Sang murid duduk kembali, ia menoleh ke luar jendela lagi setelah pixis menyuruh murid lain membaca. Bibirnya melengkung seraya melihat pemandangan yang sekarang ditangkap kedua iris kelabunya.

Levi memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja, bola matanya dilirikkan pada gadis yang sekarang sedang memegang bola basket di lapangan. Gadis bersyal merah tersebut men_-dribble_ bola tersebut dengan handal, ia berlari kecil mengitari lapangan kesana kemari dan mata Levi mengkuti tiap gerakannya.

"_Apa yang membuatnya begitu menarik?"_

"_Wajahnya?"_

"_Kesempurnaannya?"_

"_Marganya?"_

Batin Levi berkecamuk memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di pikirannya. Ia sempat termenung memandangi wajah Mikasa dari kejauhan, bahkan dari jarak hampir 10 meter Levi masih dapat melihat wajah rupawannya dengan jelas.

"_Sial.. aku mengakui ia cantik,"_ rutuk Levi dalam hati.

Mikasa melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya kepada seseorang, Eren Jaeger. Oh, Levi menatap bocah beriris hijau itu dengan masam. Sedangkan Mikasa tampak tersenyum menerima _pass_ dari Eren, kerutan mulai tampak diantara alis Levi.

"_Kau tersenyum untuk Jaeger huh?"_

Sebuah bola tiba-tiba melambung dari kerumunan murid di belakang Mikasa.

Yang Levi dapat lihat dengan jelas selanjutnya ialah bola basket tersebut menghantam kepala Mikasa dengan keras dan Eren tampak seperti berteriak padanya. Bola tersebut jatuh ke lantai lapangan beton diikuti sang korban dari hantamannya.

Suara gesekan meja dan lantai melengking mencuri perhatian seluruh kelas. Mereka menatap kearah Levi yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, menatap keluar jendela.

"Levi, ada apa?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu mengepalkan tangannya sebelum menoleh pada Pixis, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Levi lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

.

.

"Kau agak pucat hari ini Mikasa."

"Ini pasti karena efek cuaca yang dingin." Mikasa melilitkan syalnya setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam olahraga, "aku tidak apa-apa Armin," ujar Mikasa.

Gadis tersebut memandangi kerumunan kelasnya yang sudah bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Ia datang sedikit terlambat karena menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama di kamar ganti. Ia harus memakai lapisan baju tambahan di balik seragam olahraganya.

Mikasa memiliki kulit yang sensitif pada udara dingin. Itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia terus mengenakan syal di lehernya, walaupun juga dikarenakan syal tersebut adalah pemberian Eren.

Ia menarik syalnya agar menutupi kulit di bawah dagunya yang sedikit terekpos sambil berlari kecil membawa bola. Mikasa akui keadaannya hari ini memang tidak terlalu fit, apalagi tadi pagi ia lupa memakai jaket ketika dijemput oleh Levi.

Semua karena teriakan klakson motor Levi yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat keluar rumah, dan Mikasa tidak mau lagi membangunkan ibunya dengan suara klakson yang mengganggu itu. Lantas ia buru-buru berlari keluar sebelum klakson Levi membangunkan seluruh tetangga.

"Chibi sialan." Mikasa melemparkan bola basket yang ia pegang pada Eren yang menangkapnya dengan tepat.

Eren melembar bola tersebut kembali padanya, tangkapan sempurna untuk lemparan yang sempurna. Mikasa tersenyum, sudah lama sekali sejak ia bermain dengan Eren atau Armin. Hampir seluruh waktu luangnya sebulan ini dihabiskan untuk melayani seniornya yang bertubuh pendek itu.

Mikasa melirik ke arah kelas Levi sekilas lalu mendengus dan kembali memainkan bola basketnya.

"Mikasa awas!" seru Eren.

Tidak sempat merespon teriakan Eren, ia merasakan sesuatu memukul tempurung kepalanya dengan keras, tepat mengenai ubun-ubunnya. Penglihatannya berputar dan rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Mikasa!"

Hanya teriakan teman-teman kelasnya yang dapat ia dengar setelah segalanya menjadi gelap seketika.

.

.

"_Kakak? Kenapa di rambut kakak ada warna kuningnya?"_

_Lelaki yang sedang asik menggendong adiknya di atas pundaknya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mikasa yang tadi sedang asik merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya sontak menunduk dan melihat wajah kakaknya tersebut._

"_Kakak kok berhenti? Ayo jalan lagi!" seru Mikasa._

"_Ah pasti cat air kakak tidak sengaja terkena rambut kakak," ujar lelaki tersebut dan melanjutkan berlari kecil. Ia menggenggam kaki kecil Mikasa agar adiknya tersebut tidak terjatuh dari pundaknya._

"_Waa! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!" Mikasa berseru di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka._

_Suara gemericik air di samping jalan setapak tersebut membuat Mikasa ingin bermain di sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam tersebut. Ia dapat melihat anak-anak kecil sebayanya sedang bermain disana dengan canda tawa, memancing dan melempar batu di atasnya._

"_Kakak, nanti Mikasa mau main disana!"_

_Mata sang kakak mengikuti arah telunjuk mungil adiknya yang mengarah ke sungai lebar tersebut. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis seraya mempercepat derap langkahnya._

"_Baiklah! Kapan-kapan kita main disana!"_

Kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak menandakan kesadarannya yang berangsur-angsur pulih. Ia terbangun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel pada dahinya, juga aroma obat-obatan yang sedikit menyengat.

Mikasa mengerang kecil saat ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang seakan direkatkan oleh lem super.

"Mikasa?" seru sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi, "syukurlah kau sudah siuman."

Penglihatannya masih sedikit buram saat melihat sosok yang menghampirinya itu berbicara padanya. Tapi ia mengenali suaranya.

"Armin.."

Samar-samar sosok sahabatnya itu mulai terpantul di bola matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah panik dari lelaki pirang itu. Mikasa mengalihkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau ada di unit kesehatan sekarang," ujar Armin, "Reiner dan Berltholdt yang memapahmu tadi."

Mikasa berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya walaupun dapat dirasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa saat ia merasakan seluruh darah turun dari sana. Reflek, gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke penyangga kasur.

"Eren?" tanya Mikasa lemah.

"Dia baru saja kembali ke kelas," jawab Armin, "ia barusan menjagamu selama dua jam disini."

Mikasa tersenyum dan meraih lehernya yang diselimuti oleh kain pemberian sahabatnya tersebut. Tapi ia tidak menemukan benda berwarna merah itu disana.

"Armin, dimana syalku?"

Armin yang sedang memeras handuk yang tadi digunakan untuk mengompres Mikasa tiba-tiba menggertakan giginya.

"Err.. soal itu.." Lelaki tersebut menghampiri Mikasa, "tadi kau mimisan… cukup banyak… dan syalmu terkena darah juga."

"Lalu dimana syalku sekarang?"

"Eren bilang ia membilasnya dengan air dan mengeringkannya di dekat pemanas," jawab Armin, "ia bilang kalau sudah kering ia akan menaruhnya di tasmu."

Mikasa menghela nafas lega, walaupun ada sedikit rasa was-was karena aksesori yang satu itu bagaikan nyawa kedua baginya.

"Ah!" seru Mikasa pelan, "apa yang menyebabkan aku pingsan?"

"Connie dan Sasha tak sengaja melembar bola basket dan langsung mengenai kepalamu sangat keras, kau langsung terkapar jatuh setelah itu."

Mikasa langsung meraih kepalanya dan meringis, pantas saja ia merasakan sakit di tengkoraknya itu sejak ia sadar tadi.

"Dan Petra-sensei juga mengatakan kau sedikit anemia," lanjut Armin.

"Anemia?"

Armin mengangguk, "pasti karena kau terlalu kelelahan akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah.. memang benar," dengus Mikasa, "si pendek itu…"

Sahabat Mikasa yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka itu langsung beralih pada baskom air yang belum selesai ia bereskan. Lebih baik dibandingkan mendengarkan cacian gadis berambut hitam disana tentang senior pendeknya.

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring ketika Mikasa berusaha mengeluarkan badannya yang terbungkus selimut.

"Itu bel—"

"Sudah jam pulang sekolah," potong Armin.

Mikasa menahan nafas mendengar jawaban Armin, "aku pingsan selama itu?!"

Sekali lagi Armin mengangguk sekali lagi, "tenang saja, aku sudah memberitahu kau izin karena sakit," kata Armin, "kalau begitu, aku akan ke kelas membawakan tasmu." Lelaki pirang itu segera menghilang dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan.

Mikasa menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut-denyut sambil bangkit dari kasurnya. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan walau masih dirasakan kakinya yang gemetaran, ia meraih dinding sebagai penyangga.

"Ah.. menyebalkan…" gumam Mikasa saat melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, wajahnya memang terlihat pucat.

"Pertama ia memukul Eren, menendang perutku, membanting tubuhku enam kali, menyuruhku ini-itu, memaksaku membuat bekal sialan, merampas waktu luangku, dan sekarang ia membuatku pingsan," gumam Mikasa lalu ia mendengus kesal.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum ia membunuhku."

"Siapa yang akan membunuhmu?"

Telinga Mikasa menangkap sebuah suara—paling menyebalkan sejagat raya—itu di belakangnya. Ia sedikit memohon kalau yang didengarnya hanya ilusi belaka tapi saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Mikasa menatap jengkel kearah pintu.

"Kau mau apa pendek?"

Levi bersidekap di ambang pintu memandangi Mikasa.

"Kudengar kau ambruk."

"Lalu?" Mikasa melipat kedua tangannya mengikuti gaya Levi, "kau mau membunuhku disini begitu?"

Levi tertawa renyah, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang," pintanya datar seketika.

Suara deru penghangat ruangan bahkan terdengar dalam renta waktu keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta antara mereka berdua.

"Tunggu—"Mikasa berjalan menghampiri seniornya itu, "—kau kan hanya menjemputku senpai, tidak ada kesepakatan kau akan mengantarku pulang juga." Mikasa menatap Levi tajam.

"Hanya hari ini saja bodoh," kata Levi, "kau bahkan lebih pucat dari banci di bar murahan, dengan keadaan seperti itu kau mau pulang naik bis?"

"Woa," cela Mikasa, "memangnya siapa menurutmu yang membuatku jadi seperti ini?"

Levi bergeming sekejap, lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dimana tasmu?" tanya Levi, nada bicaranya berubah menjadi biasa.

"Armin sedang mengambilkannya," jawab Mikasa jengkel, ia memutar bola matanya, "kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut dengan—Akh! Apa yang— Turunkan aku!" seru Mikasa.

Tangan Levi memegang erat punggung dan lutut Mikasa secepat kilat dan mengangkat tubuh gadis semampai itu ke pundak kanannya, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah karung beras—sepanjang 170 senti—,selain cara ini Levi tidak dapat memikirkan cara lain untuk memaksa juniornya itu agar mengikuti perkataannya.

"Eh? Levi senpai?!" seru Eren yang baru muncul bersama Armin.

Levi berjalan santai sambil memapah Mikasa—yang sedang mencakar-cakar punggung Levi—keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seniornya itu merebut tas yang sudah ia kenali bentuknya di tangan Armin dan membawanya di tangan lainnya.

"Akh! Chibi! Mati sana! Sialan!" erang Mikasa di sela rontaannya berusaha keluar dari jeratan lengan besar Levi.

"Kau ini benar-benar sedang sakit atau tidak sih," oceh Levi, "seperti monyet saja."

Ia memukul-mukul, mencubit, mencakar—juga hampir menggigit tapi Mikasa mengurungkan niatnya itu—punggung Levi dengan keras tapi lelaki itu tetap berjalan tegak seperti batu. Semua rontaan dan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri hasilnya nihil, pinggangnya terkunci kuat pada pundak Levi, ia hanya bisa menatap Eren dan Armin yang mulai menjauh seraya Levi membawanya keluar gedung.

Mikasa pasrah ketika Levi berhasil menggotongnya keluar, mereka sudah berada di dekat gerbang belakang. Beberapa murid yang melihat pemandangan tersebut bergidik ngeri karena _Death glare_ dari dua Ackerman yang kontroversial tersebut.

Semua orang berpikiran sama: Diamkan saja mereka berdua jka tidak mau mendapat masalah.

"Kau mau membuatku mati membeku di atas motormu huh?!"

Levi mendengus, "siapa yang bilang kita akan naik motor?"

Seniornya itu akhirnya menurunkan Mikasa—dan menahan lengannya—tepat di depan gerbang, atau lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah mobil hitam elegan yang berhenti disana. Levi membuka pintu belakang mobil sedan hitam itu dan menarik Mikasa kemudian memaksanya masuk kesana.

Bokong Mikasa mendarat diatas bantalan kursi mobil yang empuk setelah Levi melemparnya masuk kedalam sana. Gadis itu memandangi Levi penuh amarah saat lelaki itu duduk santai di sebelahnya kemudian menutup pintu mobil tersebut.

"Pak tua kau boleh jalan sekarang," ujar Levi sebelum mesin mobil sedan yang mereka naiki itu mulai menyala dengan suara yang senyap.

Mikasa merasakan mobil itu mulai berjalan, ia ingin sekali memaki Levi yang tiba-tiba menculik dia ke kendaraan—mewah— tersebut, tetapi tubuhnya menolak.

Kepalanya kembali berputar, sebenarnya Mikasa juga kelelahan karena terus meronta-ronta tadi. Efek Anemia memang sangat menyusahkan—dan menyakitkan—Mikasa sontak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil tersebut.

"Ukh," erang Mikasa saat gejolak pusing itu kembali melanda.

"Tidurlah," ujar Levi, "tenang saja, aku berniat baik kali ini bocah."

"tch.."

Mikasa dapat merasakan tangan itu menggapai kepalanya dan mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyingkirkan tangan tersebut, tapi apa daya ia kehilangan tenaga.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk."

Levi menerobos pintu kayu bercat biru tersebut, "Oh, jadi seperti ini rumahmu."

Sang pemilik rumah berdecak kagum, "benar-benar," pintanya,"pernahkah sekali saja kau mendengarkan perkataan orang?"

Lelaki itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Mikasa, ia memapahnya dari mobil sedan yang mereka tumpangi barusan menuju ke dalam rumah gadis tersebut.

"Mungkin," sahut Levi, "jika saja orang itu tidak bodoh sepertimu."

Sepasang Ackerman tersebut melepaskan alas kaki mereka sebelum memasuki lantai kayu mengkilap yang selalu Mikasa bersihkan dihadapannya. Tubuh Mikasa berjalan miring menjauhi pundak Levi, ia benci sekali mengapa harus lelaki kontet itu yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Dan jatuh sendiri juga?"

Mikasa mendengus kesal, ia terlalu lemah sekarang untuk memulai perang mulut dengan Levi. Gadis itu menahan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di depan tangga menuju lantai kedua, ia menatap Levi jengkel.

"Kamarku diatas," ujar Mikasa, "pulang sana, aku bisa sendiri dari sini."

Levi kembali tertawa renyah, "kalau bodoh jangan dipelihara bocah," ujar lelaki tersebut sebelum ia membungkuk dan menyambar tubuh Mikasa di kedua lengannya. Posisi mereka kembali seperti saat Levi membawanya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak memelihara sifat gilamu."

Lelaki itu menaiki anak tangga, "kamar yang mana?" tanyanya datar.

Mikasa dengan geram menunjuk pintu bercat merah di akhir lorong. Suara langkah kaki ringan Levi mengiringi seraya lelaki itu membawanya ke depan pintu tersebut.

"Sudah turunkan aku—AH! JANGAN!—"

Tentu saja, seniornya itu sudah meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan dan menunjukkan penampilan dalamnya. Mata Levi membesar saat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dan barang-barang di dalamnya tertata rapi. Cat di dindingnya berwarna hijau pastel, cahaya di kamar tersebut tampak redup karena satu-satunya jendela disana tertutup gorden merah lembut. Ada satu lemari di samping meja—yang tampak seperti meja belajar—berisi penuh dengan buku-buku.

"Kau memang bajingan paling menyebalkan di dunia ini." Mikasa menyikut perut Levi, lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuh Mikasa di atas kasurnya.

"Hei," kata Levi, "bajingan ini sudah mengantarkanmu pulang, ingat itu."

"Dan aku tidak memintanya," sahut Mikasa, "sekarang keluar!"

Levi membawa kakinya mengelilingi kamar tersebut, matanya langsung terpaku pada benda hitam yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Bocah, kau dapat bermain piano?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," ujar Mikasa, ia duduk di tepi kasurnya, "kumohon, cepat pergi sekarang senpai!"

"Ibumu belum pulang?"

"Ia selalu pulang larut malam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan disini sampai ibumu pulang."

Mata Mikasa membesar,"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" seru Mikasa bertubi-tubi.

"Membiarkan gadis bodoh yang sedang sakit sepertimu sendirian terdengar jahat," ujar Levi sarkastik, "apalagi kau budakku."

Mikasa menggeram penuh amarah, ia mengambil bantal yang ada di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya pada Levi.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sih?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dariku!" seru Mikasa, ia sekarang mengambil bantal yang lain dan kembali melemparnya pada lelaki yang berhasil menghindar dari lemparan pertamanya tersebut.

Levi menangkap bantal yang dilempar Mikasa, lelaki itu menghampiri juniornya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikasa, "Aku—"

"Mikasa!"

Levi menoleh ke arah gema suara tersebut ia menahan lanjutan dari kalimatnya, sedangkan Mikasa tampak mengejang saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat akrab tersebut kembali terdengar.

"Mikasa! Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa pintu depan tidak dikunci?" seru suara tersebut, samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki anak tangga.

"I-ibu!" sahut Mikasa, Levi berdiri tegak sambil menaikkan alisnya, "maaf aku lupa menguncinya tadi!"

Sosok wanita lanjut umur itu akhirnya muncul di depan kamar. Ia tampak terkejut melihat lelaki asing berdiri di dekat kasur Mikasa. Kedua matanya membesar memperhatikan Levi dari atas ke bawah lalu bergantian menatap Mikasa.

"Astaga!" seru wanita tersebut yang langsung menyambar pundak putrinya, "kau pucat sekali Mikasa! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Tidak apa-apa ibu," jawab Mikasa, "hanya sedikit anemia, tidak parah."

"Dan dia juga dihantam bola basket di kepala," sahut Levi menambahkan.

Mikasa mendelik pada seniornya yang besar mulut itu.

"Apa?!" seru ibu Mikasa, "benarkah Mikasa?!"

Mikasa tersenyum memaksa, sekilas melempar tatapan tajam pada Levi yang berdiri di samping ibunya, "tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa ibu," ujar Mikasa, "kenapa ibu sudah pulang?"

"Pekerjaan hari ini sedikit, ibu sudah menyelesaikannya jadi ibu segera pulang." Wanita lanjut usia tersebut menghela nafas lega, ia berdiri dan menoleh pada Levi.

"Apakah kamu yang?"

Levi membungkuk 90 derajat, "saya senior Mikasa, saya yang mengantarkannya pulang," kata Levi datar.

Mata wanita itu berbinar-binar melihat sikap sopan dari Levi, "jangan-jangan kamu juga yang selalu menjemput Mikasa setiap pagi?" tanya wanita itu antusias.

Levi mengangguk pelan, "Iya, itu juga saya."

Di sisi yang lain, Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya menahan ledakan emosi untuk tidak menjambak rambut Levi di depan ibunya.

"Apa kamu kekasih Mikasa?" Ibu Mikasa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin gadis tersebut dengar.

"Dia hanya kakak kelasku!" potong Mikasa cepat-cepat.

Ibu Mikasa menoleh pada putrinya bingung lalu kembali kepada Levi, "oh…" ia terdengar kecewa, "lalu siapa namamu?"

"Levi Ackerman."

Mikasa menepuk dahinya pelan mendengar Levi menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu dengan santai. Sedangkan ibunya terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar jawaban Levi.

"Ack-ackerman?" gumam wanita itu terbata-bata.

Mikasa menarik lengan ibunya, "ibu sebaiknya merapikan diri ibu dulu," ujar Mikasa, "aku juga butuh istirahat."

Wanita tua itu menelan ludah, "ah baiklah," jawabnya, "kalau begitu ibu juga akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Mikasa mengangguk dan memperhatikan ibunya itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia kembali manatap tajam pada lelaki 160 senti yang sedang bersidekap menyandar di dinding.

"Ibuku sudah pulang," kata Mikasa ketus, "kau bisa pergi dari rumah ini sekarang kan?"

Levi menaikkan alisnya dan berjalan keluar tapi sebelum lelaki itu meraih gagang pintu kamar tersebut, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan sosok ibu Mikasa muncul dibaliknya. Lagi.

"Ah Mikasa," katanya, "suruh Levi tinggal untuk makan malam dulu." Kemudian wanita tersebut tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu.

Sudut bibir Levi tertarik ke samping, lelaki itu menoleh pada Mikasa, "Kau dengar ibumu?" katanya, "sepertinya aku tetap akan pulang nanti malam."

Mikasa memutar bola matanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya tengkurap ke kasur, ia berteriak di salah satu bantal yang memerangkap wajahnya. Levi menarik kursi yang ada di meja belajarnya menghadap Mikasa, ia tertawa—dalam hati dengan terbahak-bahak—melihat gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan kepalamu?" tanya Levi, "masih sakit?"

Mikasa mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, "melihat wajahmu membuat kepalamu ingin meledak."

Levi memandang Mikasa jengkel, ia bangkit dan menghampiri piano _upright _yang masih menarik perhatiannya tersebut. Lelaki itu menyentuh penutup tutsnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Jangan sembarang menyentuh barangku chibi." Mikasa bersandar pada bantal agar membuat tubuhnya dapat duduk tegak di atas kasurnya. Gadis itu memandangi Levi dengan tajam.

Levi tidak mempedulikannya larangan Mikasa, malahan lelaki itu menekan salah satu tuts piano tersebut. Tentu saja Mikasa tahu Levi akan tetap mengabaikannya.

"Kau jarang memainkannya ya bocah?"

"Tentu saja, karena itu bukan punyaku."

Levi melirik Mikasa, "ibumu?"

Mikasa sempat bergeming.

"Itu milik kakakku," jawab Mikasa datar, suaranya terdengar lembut.

Kali ini Levi mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang Mikasa penuh arti, "aku tidak ingat kau punya kakak."

"Dia sudah meninggal."

.

.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Levi?"

Mikasa menahan nafas mendengar topik itu lagi, lelaki itu baru saja pergi—diusir Mikasa—setelah makan malam berakhir. Kini ia sedang merapikan dapur dan meja makan bersama ibunya, setelah tubuhnya membaik.

"Ia hanya seniorku bu," jawab Mikasa sambil mencuci piring yang barusan Levi pakai dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Ia tampak agak cuek," kata wanita tua yang sedang mengelap meja makan tersebut, "tapi nama marganya itu—"

"Iya, aku juga sempat terkejut ketika tahu," sahut Mikasa, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya, "Ibu…"

"Hm?" sahut wanita tersebut.

"Apa ayah punya saudara?" tanya Mikasa pelan.

"Ah.. soal itu.." Wanita lanjut usia itu menarik bangku dan duduk perlahan, "ayahmu orang yang misterius Mikasa, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu."

Mikasa menoleh pada ibunya, ia merasa tidak enak, "ah maaf ibu… aku mengingatkan ibu pada ayah."

Ibu Mikasa tersenyum sambil melepaskan apron yang melilit tubuhnya, "kau tidak perlu merasa begitu," ujarnya lalu ia tertawa, "kau tahu? Mata Levi samar-samar tampak seperti ayahmu."

Mikasa tertawa renyah, "itu hanya sugesti ibu karena mendengar namanya," keluh Mikasa, "aku yakin ayah pasti orang yang sangat berbeda dengannya."

"Mungkin juga ya," ujar wanita itu, "Kau tahu siapa nama orangtua Levi?"

Mikasa membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap ibunya dengan bingung, "tidak," sahutnya, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya penasaran."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Yo ( '_')/

Makasih bagi semuanya yang terus mengikuti kisah ini dan bagi yang baru membaca :') Light senang banyak yang menyukai fic ini!

[**shizeniputu****] ***peluk balik* Hehe iya bikin dua makhluk ini bertengkar itu menyenangkan :D makasih ya putu-chan (?) /seenaknya bikin panggilan/ semoga apdet ini ga terlalu lama buat kamu :D**, [Black Tofu] **Iya nih tofu-chan, emang sengaja aku bikin Levi menyebalkan super buat Mikasa disini, aduh ooc ya :'D**, [aeon zealot lucifer] **hehe soal itu silakan kamu tambahkan penasaran kamu dengan chapter ini :3**, [shin2054] **Ciuman? Hmm… sini deh Shin aja yang aku cium /engga/ levi bikin gemes :'D haduh.. untung orangnya ga tau kamu bilang gitu ya ._. **,[Mikachan] **makasiih Mikachaan c:**, [Ui] **Iya ini rivamika ^^ terimakasih sudah membaca ya Ui! c: **, [Rivaille Yuki Gasai] **Iya aku emang sengaja bikin chapter 2 banyak humornya, nantikan terus ya Yuki-chan, makasih sudah membaca :) **, [Pororo-chan] **aduh aku jadi enak (?) baca review kamu :'D dibilang kayak film.. aduh masih jauh banget fic aku mah, masih butuh banyak belajar ^^ tapi makasih banyak yaa Pororo-chan :3**, [skizzeonpaper] **Waa makasih reviewnya skiz komedi sadis.. karena dua ackerman itu juga sadis /hehe/**, [Dish] **hai dish, makasih udah baca ya :) silahkan ini apdetannya ^^ **, [mizukihikarihichan] **Ehh? Ehhh? author cantik? /ngaca/kaca pecah/ kamu kali yang cantik c: makasih udah baca ya mizu! **, [Rivamika shipper] **/sekian lamaa aku menunggu/ reviewmu membuatku bernyanyi nak/engga/ makasih udah baca ^^**, [Leavian] **Wahh aku juga senyum2 baca review kamu :) Mkasih sudah mau membaca ^^

Sekali lagi Light mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Review, Fav, Follow dan Readers yang membaca Fic ini :)

Oh ya bagi yang islam, terus semangat puasa nya ya! ^_^

Silahkan nantikan kelanjutan dari fiksi ini :)


	4. Denial

**Scar**

**-Chapter 4-**

** Author's note: Typo(s), AU, harsh word, Rated T+**

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang telat ya Levi."

Lelaki yang disebut namanya itu berjalan malas dengan wajah datar melewati ruang tamu. Beberapa pelayan berseragam segera menghampiri lelaki yang baru saja kembali di kediamannya tersebut.

"Aku sudah kelas tiga," sahut Levi datar sambil memberikan mantel panjangnya pada salah satu pelayan, "aku belajar di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah."

Wanita yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut berdiri menghampirinya.

"Benarkah?" kata wanita itu, ia menyentuh jas seragam Levi, "aku tidak yakin karena aku mencium aroma lain di seragammu ini."

Levi mendengus, ia melepaskan tangan wanita itu pelan dan menghambur menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tahu," ujar wahita tersebut, "kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku Levi."

Lelaki beriris kelabu itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan anak tangga mewah berlantai marmer putih. Pegangan tangga itu terbuat dari kayu yang mengkilap, panjang setiap anak tangga mungkin muat untuk tujuh orang seukuran Levi .

"Sama sekali tidak ada masalah," jawabnya, "kau tidak perlu khawatir," lanjutnya seraya menoleh dan tersenyum pada wanita yang memandanginya tersebut.

Wanita itu bersidekap sambil memperhatikan Levi, rambut hitam wanita tersebut tergerai dan mengikal di bawah. Baju terusan berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya memperlihatkan lekuk badan yang sangat indah. Bibir merona merah karena lipstick itu melengkung.

"Dasar anak itu."

.

.

**Dari : Bajingan**

**Ke atap sekarang juga budak.**

Mikasa baru saja menarik nafas setelah selesai mengerjakan ujian Biologi pagi ini. Berharap akan mendapatkan istirahat setelah hari yang cukup berat—dimana hari itu adalah setiap hari—tetapi pesan singkat di ponselnya itu malah mengirimkan sakit kepala luar biasa padanya.

"Levi lagi?" Eren melongo mengintip layar ponselnya dari belakang, "kau masih saja jadi pesuruhnya Mikasa?"

Mikasa menggerutu dan menaruh ponselnya di saku, "ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku selalu penasaran," ujar Armin, "kenapa hari itu tiba-tiba Levi mengantarmu pulang?"

Gadis yang jadi topik utama tersebut menghela nafas, "aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi," ujarnya, "ia hanya ingin menghancurkan kehidupan SMA-ku."

"Tapi ia baik denganku kok," sahut Eren.

Mikasa dan Armin segera menoleh pada lelaki bersurai coklat itu, wajah mereka memandang Eren penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Armin.

Eren mengangkat pundaknya, "ia kadang memberiku catatan penting untuk belajar, dia juga memberiku tips luar biasa yang membuatku dapat diterima menjadi tim inti futsal."

"Jadi dia alasan nilaimu akhir-akhir ini membaik?" Mikasa menatap Eren dalam.

Eren manggut-manggut, "bisa dibilang begitu," katanya sambil nyengir, "dia memang benar-benar jenius ckckck…"

Armin memegangi dagunya dengan jemarinya, ia terlihat seperti sedang berfikir, "pantas aku sering melihat Levi menghampirimu saat ada jam kosong," gumamnya.

"Tapi atas dasar apa ia membantumu?" pinta Armin, "eh Mikasa? Kau mau kemana?"

Gadis bersurai hitam tersebut sudah berada di depan pintu kelas mereka, "Si cebol itu memanggilku," sahutnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kau tahu Armin," kata Eren, "mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, tapi…"

Armin mendelik ke arah Eren, lelaki beriris hijau itu duduk di atas mejanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Eren menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "apa menurutmu Levi senpai itu naksir Mikasa?" tanya Eren.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yah… kau tahu lah, ia seperti berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Mikasa dengan berbagai cara," ujar Eren, "dan menurutku dia tidak benar-benar menjadikan Mikasa budaknya."

"Mungkin saja." Armin menatap Eren tajam, "apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu?"

"Huh?" Eren tertawa geli, "Mikasa sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan seperti itu padanya."

Armin mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, "aku tahu kok," ujarnya, "hanya memastikan."

Lelaki pirang tersebut memandang ke luar jendela, "tapi kejadian itu memang berdampak sangat buruk pada Mikasa."

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan bocah, aku sudah menunggu selama sepuluh menit."

Mikasa berjalan santai menghampiri Levi, "kau kan tidak memberiku tenggat waktu di pesanmu."

Levi mendengus, ia berjalan dari tepi pagar besi menuju sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

"Mana kotak bekalmu?" tanyanya ketika melihat Mikasa datang dengan tangan kosong.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, "ada di kelas," jawabnya datar.

"Dasar bodoh," sahut Levi.

"Kotak bekalmu kan sudah kuberi di tempat parkir tadi!"

"Aku bertanya tentang punyamu bodoh."

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku bo—" Mikasa melihat kotak berwarna biru tersebut di atas bangku kayu yang diduduki Levi.

"Kenapa kau membawa makananmu kesini?" tanya Mikasa reflek, ia melihat Levi tertawa jengkel menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"_Bawa kotak bekalku?"_

"_Pergi ke atap?"_

"_Bersama dengannya?"_

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat sempurna, "Jangan bilang kau—" Mikasa menatap Levi tidak percaya "—mengajakku makan siang bersama disini."

Lelaki itu menarik pergelangan Mikasa kasar, membuat gadis tersebut terpaksa mendaratkan bokongnya di tempat kosong tepat di sebelah Levi.

"Menyuruhmu," ujar Levi dengan tekanan di setiap suku kata, "menyuruhmu makan siang bersama, kau paham bocah?"

Mikasa memutar bola matanya, "ah tentu saja," sahutnya sarkas, "tuan Levi yang maha kuasa."

Lelaki yang gatal karena nada bicara Mikasa itu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya, di tambah paket bibir yang merenggut.

"Kalau kau pintar," kata Levi, "kau seharusnya membawa bekalmu kesini."

"Ah," dengus Mikasa, "bukannya kau selalu memanggilku si gadis bodoh? Jadi kali ini kau memanggilku pintar?" Gadis itu bersidekap memandangi Levi.

"Tutup mulutmu dan makan saja bekalku." Levi mengambil kotak biru tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas rok Mikasa, gadis itu hanya menggerutu.

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Makan atau hukuman."

Gadis itu mendengus sambil membuka kotak bekal tersebut, "lalu bagaimana dengan bekalku—"

"Kau bisa memakannya di rumah bocah," potong Levi.

**IBLIS PENDEK**

Kedua Ackerman itu langsung mengarahkan sorot matanya pada tulisan berwarna merah di atas nasi tersebut saat Mikasa membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Kau tahu," ujar Levi, "kau tidak perlu susah-susah menulis tulisan-tulisan romantis itu, pasti menyita waktumu bukan?"

"Romantis?" Mikasa seperti ingin teriak di kuping Levi.

"Kau tahu, aku berubah pikiran," kata Levi, "karena kau lupa membawa bekalmu kau akan kuberi hukuman."

Bibir Mikasa terbuka, matanya membesar melotot pada Levi, "dasar cebol! Kau tidak bilang kalau akan ada hukumannya sialan! Kau juga tidak memberitahuku untuk membawa be—"

"Aku tidak bilang bukan berarti aku tidak bermaksud," potong Levi.

"Kau! Dasar—" Mikasa menarik nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya, ia melihat ke sekeliling mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak karena lelaki pendek di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Mikasa pelan, "apa hukumannya?"

"Suapi aku."

Mikasa bergeming, ia menatap Levi tidak percaya yang membalas tatapannya datar. Kemudian gadis tersebut menghela nafas dan tertawa jengkel.

"Senpai," ujar Mikasa, "kau masih punya dua tangan yang berfungsi baik, kenapa tidak digunakan untuk hal-hal yang baik juga huh?"

"Buang-buang waktu," kata Levi, "cepat."

Mikasa menggerutu pada seniornya itu, ia dengan malas mengambil sumpit dengan tangan kanannya dan menyumpit satu potongan daging. Badan Mikasa merinding hebat saat ia mengarahkan sumpitnya menuju mulut Levi, rasanya seperti diberi hukuman gantung diri di penjara bawah tanah.

Potongan daging tersebut sudah di dalam mulut Levi dan lelaki itu mengunyahnya.

Tolong siapapun, Mikasa ingin terjun dari atap saja sekarang.

"Kau makan juga," kata Levi.

Alis Mikasa mengkerut, apa urat malu Levi sudah putus?

"Apa?!" serunya, "tidak, tidak, tidak senpai, aku memilih terjun dari atap ini daripada harus berbagi bekal denganmu."

Levi mendengus, "bocah keparat," gumamnya kemudian kembali mengunyah makanan yang baru saja disuapi—disodok kemulutnya—oleh Mikasa.

"_Tch, lagaknya seperti raja saja," _batin Mikasa.

Gadis tersebut bersyukur sekali tidak ada orang selain mereka di tempat itu sekarang. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ada yang melihat mereka saat ini. _Skandal dua Ackerman_, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat badan merinding hebat.

"Oh iya, Levi." Mikasa masih menyuapi isi kotak makanan tersebut sedangkan Levi menyandar pada sandaran bangku dengan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Hmm," sahut Levi dengan mulut yang penuh.

Gadis itu sempat bergeming menatap seniornya, ia lalu menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih," kata Mikasa, "sudah membantu Eren." Gadis itu membuang tatapannya kea rah lain, sengaja agar ia tidak perlu memandang seniornya itu. Mau bagaimana juga, senior paling menyebalkan sedunia tersebut sudah membantu sahabatnya.

Lelaki yang sedang menikmati makanannya itu tertawa renyah, "anggap saja itu sebagai balasan kecil."

"Huh?"

Levi melonggarkan kerah kemejanya, "Lupakan itu, ohya kau ikut aku pulang sekolah nanti."

Mikasa mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada sumpit yang ia genggam, "apa lagi huh?"

"Ada yang mau kutunjukkan."

Gadis dengan manik obsidian tersebut memberi suapan terakhir ke mulut Levi dengan kasar, lelaki yang jadi korban suapan mautnya itu menatapnya tajam. Mikasa sudah lelah beradu mulut dengan seniornya tersebut, lebih baik ikuti saja permintaannya, toh ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh.

"_Tunggu, sejak kapan aku berpikir seperti itu?" _rutuk Mikasa dalam hati.

Mata gadis tersebut tiba-tiba terfokus pada leher Levi yang terekspos karena seniornya itu melonggarkan kemejanya. Bukan, bukan lehernya yang membuat Mikasa memperhatikan seniornya itu, tapi seutas tali yang melingkar disana.

"Tidak kusangka," kata Mikasa, "seseorang sepertimu memakai kalung ke sekolah."

Levi memandang Mikasa seakan terkejut, ia menatap ke lehernya dan menarik tali itu.

"Kau orang kedua yang sadar aku memakai ini," katanya, "Hanji yang pertama kali menyadarinya," lanjut Levi seakan tahu pertanyaan Mikasa selanjutnya.

Sebuah batu berwarna hitam kehijauan menggantung saat Levi menarik nya keluar. Batu itu tidak besar, tidak lebih besar dari kelingking manusia setidaknya dan ia memantulkan cahaya saat terkena sinar matahari. Bandul kalung tersebut dipandangi pemiliknya sebelum ia kembali memasukannya dibalik kemejanya.

"Indah," gumam Mikasa.

"huh?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Mikasa terbata-bata.

Levi mendengus, ia melihat arloji di tangannya dan berdiri dari kursi tersebut, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku celananya.

"Ayo kembali budak," kata Levi, "sebentar lagi bel."

.

.

Mikasa belum pernah berkeliaran di bagian gedung sekolah yang berada di lantai empat. 'Majikan'nya barusan mengirim pesan untuk pergi kesana setelah pulang sekolah.

Berkat seniornya itu ia hampir saja tidak dapat makan siang, beruntung pekajaran terakhir di kelasnya kosong dan Mikasa dapat menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Oi Mikasa."

Si pemilik nama tersebut melihat sosok 160 senti berdiri di depan sebuah kelas—yang terlihat beda dari kelas lainnya—sambil bersidekap. Masih ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang, tapi mereka semua terlihat asing bagi Mikasa. Mereka pasti senior kelas dua atau tiga, karena senior yang dikenal Mikasa hanyalah yang berada di klub Karate dan si cebol yang ada dihadapannya sekarang itu.

"Ruang musik?" tanya Mikasa saat ia melihat papan nama yang tergantung di depan kelas tersebut. Levi mengabaikan pertanyaannya itu dan menghambur ke dalam ruangan.

Dari luar, kelas tersebut terlihat kecil, tapi saat mereka masuk ke dalamnya, besar ruangan itu tak kalah dengan Dojo Karate di sebelah gedung olahraga. Hanya saja kelas itu penuh dengan berbagai alat musik dan tiang-tiang partitur yang tersebar di seluruh sudut ruangan.

Ada sebuah lemari besar di dekat piano hitam di pojok kelas, Mikasa dapat menebak isi lemari itu yang pastinya penuh dengan buku-buku partitur tua.

"Kau anak klub musik juga?"

Levi menghampiri Piano hitam tersebut, "tidak," jawabnya, "hanya membantu sedikit."

Mikasa mengerutkan alisnya.

"Cepat bawa kakimu kesini bocah," kata Levi yang sudah berdiri di depan piano.

Mikasa mendengus, "kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk mendengarmu memainkan benda ini?"

"Duduk saja disini sialan."

Gadis itu mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut dengan kesal. Sedangkan Levi membuka penutup Grand Piano tersebut, Mikasa dapat melihat senar-senar yang tertata rapi di dalamnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu banyak bocah ingusan main-main di ruangan ini dan mengacaukan piano ini," kata Levi, ia memperhatikan untaian senar di dalam piano tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang aneh dari tasnya.

"Maksudmu dengan mengacaukan?"

"Bajingan-bajingan itu membuat Hammer tuts nya menyangkut," gumam Levi, "dasar sialan."

"Levi, aku bertanya disini!"

Lelaki itu mendelik ke arah Mikasa, "kau tidak mengerti? Kau kan juga punya piano di kamarmu."

"Sudah kubilang itu milik kakakku."

Levi mendengus, ia mengambil salah satu barang yang ia bawa tadi, terlihat seperti karet. Ia menaruhnya di antara senar.

"Suara piano ini sudah tidak selaras," ujar Levi, "aku diminta menala Piano ini, atau yang orang sering bilang di 'stem'."

"Kau bisa melakukannya?!"

"Hei, tekan tuts itu," perintah Levi.

"Tunggu, kau tidak butuh alat _tuner_? Dulu orang yang pernah menala piano di kamarku membawa alat itu." Mikasa ingat seorang pria lanjut usia yang datang memperbaiki suara pianonya membawa alat tersebut untuk mengetahui nada yang benar.

Levi tertawa sekilas, "aku tidak butuh benda itu," katanya, "cepat tekan tutsnya bodoh."

Mikasa menggerutu, "_kau kira bisa membuatku terkesan karena hal ini huh?"_ batin Mikasa, "_dasar tukang pamer."_

Mikasa tidak terlalu mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan Levi dengan senar-senar yang ada di dalam Grand Piano tersebut. Yang gadis itu lakukan hanya membantu menekan tuts saat Levi memutar pin hitam yang membuat nada yang keluar naik dan turun. Pekerjaan ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar satu jam mereka sibuk menyelamatkan suara piano tersebut.

Jujur, bagi Mikasa ini hal yang menarik, dan anehnya ia merasa seperti bernostalgia.

"Sudah selesai."

"Eh?" gumam Mikasa, "benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Levi memasukkan kembali alat-alat yang barusan ia gunakan untuk menala Piano itu ke tasnya. Ia berjalan mengitari piano dan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Tentu saja dengan memainkannya," jawab Levi datar.

Kedua tangan Levi sudah berada di atas tuts piano tersebut, Mikasa berniat berdiri dan memberikan tempat yang lebih leluasa untuk seniornya itu bermain tapi Levi menarik lengannya, "kau tidak perlu berdiri, jangan kemana-mana."

Berdecak jengkel Mikasa bersahut, "baiklah."

Satu tuts ditekannya, dan nada yang keluar tersebut menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tangan Levi yang sebelah kiri mulai menari di sana, membuat untaian melodi yang indah bersamaan dengan tangan yang satunya.

Lagu yang sering terdengar di café-café itu memang terdengar beda jika dimainkan langsung. Seingat Mikasa itu salah satu lagu Chopin, karena ibunya punya beberapa CD miliknya.

"Sudah selaras bukan?"

Mikasa tersenyum, ia sempat terbawa pada permainan Levi barusan, "yang tadi itu hebat sekali," gumamnya.

"Ho, kau sekarang kagum padaku huh?" Levi menatap Mikasa.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, "aku kagum pada tanganmu ini, bukan kau," oceh Mikasa, ia menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Levi yang ada di atas tuts piano.

Lelaki itu menarik tangan kanan Mikasa, "mau tangan ini mengajarkanmu satu lagu?"

Mikasa menarik tangannya kasar, "aku bisa memainkan satu lagu kok," pintanya tak mau kalah.

Levi menaikkan alisnya, "kalau begitu coba mainkan."

Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mengangkat telapak tangannya di atas tuts piano, sedikit berdebar-debar karena sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh dan memainkan piano sejak—

Gadis tersebut menekan tiga tuts bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang merangkai sebuah kunci nada, tangan kanannya memainkan melodinya. Walau sedikit tersendat-sendat, gadis itu bisa memainkan lagu _'Air' _oleh Bach tersebut sampai habis.

"Payah," komentar Levi.

Mikasa mendengus kesal, "itu karena aku hanya belajar memainkannya sekali dulu."

"ohya," pinta Levi menatap Mikasa dengan satu alis tertekuk—sangat menjengkelkan—"itu karena jari-jari tanganmu itu pendek."

Kali ini Mikasa tertawa, "memangnya tanganmu tidak?," seru Mikasa, "badanmu saja pendek, apalagi tanganmu."

Levi menggerutu, ia menarik tangan Mikasa kasar dan menaruh telapak tangan gadis itu menempel dengan telapak tangannya. Mikasa meronta tapi tangan Levi yang satunya menahan pergelangan tangannya yang lain.

"Kau lihat?" kata Levi, "tanganmu itu kecil."

Dengan jengkel Mikasa memperhatikan tangannya yang menempel dengan tangan Levi, panjang jarinya memang lebih pendek dari jari –jari Levi. Dan ukuran jari-jarinya terlihat kurus dibanding tangan Levi. Mikasa menarik tangannya kembali perlahan dan merutuk sendiri.

"Itu karena aku perempuan dan kau laki-laki," kata Mikasa, "tentu saja ada perbedaan disana."

Levi tersenyum seperti mendapatkan kemenangan kali ini, lelaki tersebut kembali memainkan jemarinya di atas piano.

Tapi kali ini lagu yang ia mainkan terdengar tidak asing di telinga Mikasa. Seakan ia pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya, di suatu tempat. Tidak yakin dengan ingatannya, Mikasa terus memperhatikan Levi saat ia bermain, berusaha mengingat lagu apa yang sedang Levi mainkan.

Lelaki yang merasa diperhatikan tersebut memandang balik, "ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Lagu itu," pinta Mikasa, "aku pernah dengar."

Tangan Levi berhenti bermain, "kau pasti salah."

Mikasa manatap Levi bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Itu lagu ciptaanku, tidak banyak orang yang pernah mendengarnya," ujarnya, "dan aku yakin kau juga."

Alis Mikasa menyatu seakan berpikir keras, "tapi aku tahu lagu itu," gumamnya, "seseorang… seseorang memainkannya untukku waktu itu—" gadis itu tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"Oi ada apa Mikasa?!" seru Levi menahan punggung Mikasa yang oleng ke belakang.

Gadis itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepis tangan Levi, "hanya pusing," katanya, "aku pulang sekarang senpai, kita sudah selesai kan?"

"Ah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah!" bentak Mikasa, Levi nampak sedikit terkejut dengan suara Mikasa yang tiba-tiba meninggi, ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Aku naik bus saja."

.

.

_Melodi itu menggema di seluruh ruangan putih yang besar tersebut._

_Mikasa dapat melihat seseorang bermain di atas piano putih beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki yang bermain itu mengenakan baju serba putih._

_Lagu yang sangat akrab._

_Nada yang menyejukkan._

_Mendengarnya membuat hati ini damai._

_Mikasa berjalan perlahan menghampirinya, seakan terbuai dengan lagu yang memabukkan tersebut._

_Tapi seiring langkah Mikasa yang makin mendekat ke sosok yang bermain itu, melodi tersebut menjadi tajam. Setajam bilah pisau yang seakan menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Nada itu keluar seperti kobaran api dan membuat dadanya panas dan sakit._

"Kakak!" seru Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar, kesadarannya berangsur pulih ketika dapat dilihatnya beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan kebingungan.

Gadis itu melihat keluar jendela bus yang sekarang ia tumpangi, bola matanya ia edarkan ke seluruh penanda jalan, matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap. Sadar akan situasi, ia kemudian langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari menuju supir.

"Maaf pak, saya turun disini."

Beruntung ia tidar tertidur lebih lama, karena sekarang ia melewati satu halte dari halte rumahnya. Sakit kepalanya setelah keluar dari ruang musik tadi membuat matanya berat saat duduk di dalam bus.

"Menyebalkan…" rutuk Mikasa.

.

.

"Jadi kau membawanya ke ruang musik hanya berduaan?!"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Kacamata Hanji memantulkan cahaya kilatan lampu restoran pasta tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Matanya tak nampak karena pantulan cahaya di kacamatanya tersebut, sahabat Levi itupun tersenyum.

"Levi, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa pada anak baru itu kan?" ujarnya.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Levi, "aku hanya menyuruhnya membantuku menyetem piano disana."

Mata Hanji muncul kembali di balik kacamata, perempuan itu memajukan bibirnya, ia terlihat kecewa, "yahh.. kukira kau akan menyatakan cintamu padanya disana."

Levi tersedak. Air jus jeruk yang baru saja di sedotnya sedikit keluar dari mulutnya saat mendengar tanggapan Hanji barusan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" seru Levi.

"Ya,ya,ya… terus saja mengelak," kata Hanji sambil memutar-mutar garpu spagettinya, "kau itu gampang ditebak olehku Levi."

Levi mendecih, "aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu."

Hanji menggebrak meja, beberapa pelanggan yang berada di restoran tersebut sempat memperhatikan mereka sebelum Levi menghadiahkan _death glare_ pada mereka—juga pada Hanji—kemudian lelaki itu mengacuhkan sahabatnya itu dan kembali menyeruput jusnya.

"Oh lihat si murid teladan yang hobi menyangkal ini," oceh Hanji dengan nada dibuat-buat, "kau tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan perempuan selain aku, kau tahu?"

"Kau pengecualian karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu perempuan."

"Kau benar juga sih, aku sendiri tidak menganggap aku perempuan,"sahut Hanji penuh persetujuan, lalu ia kembali menatap Levi.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu Levi," kata Hanji pelan, "kau harus mengakuinya."

Levi memutar bola matanya dan membalas tatapan Hanji, "kalau begitu buktikan."

Hanji mendesah, "ckckck masih saja _in denial_," gumamnya, "begini, kenapa kau sangat tertarik menjadikannya 'budak'?"

"Itu karena dia bocah kurang ajar yang berani memukulku di depan umum."

"_Okay_." Hanji menarik nafas, "kenapa kau menyuruhnya membuatkan bekal untukmu?"

"Hukuman tambahan, tadinya hanya untuk sebentar tapi karena masakannya enak kubiarkan saja."

Hanji membetulkan kacamatanya, "kenapa kau menjemputnya setiap hari?"

"Bocah sialan itu bisa saja kabur kalau aku tidak menjemputnya."

"Kau bisa saja menyuruh salah satu pelayanmu yang menjemputnya kan? Kenapa repot-repot?"

"Aku tidak mempercayai mereka."

"Kau segitu tidak inginnya kehilangan Mikasa?"

"Aku—" Levi bergeming.

"Bingo."

Levi mendengus dan menyingkirkan gelas jus di hadapannya. Ia memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang Levi?" ujar Hanji sambil tersenyum, "terima saja, bagimu Mikasa itu istimewa bukan?"

Levi tidak menjawab, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Hanji menghela nafas dan bersidekap menatap Levi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di ruang musik?" Hanji mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Levi intens, "selain menala senar piano huh?"

"Hanya bermain beberapa lagu, dia sendiri bisa memainkannya juga," kata Levi, "yah.. walaupun sangat payah, jarinya kurang lincah kukatai saja ia punya tangan pendek."

Hanji mengangguk-angguk, "lalu?"

"Ia tidak terima jadi aku bandingkan saja telapak tanganku dengannya."

Hanji lagi-lagi menggebrak meja, "kau melakukan apa?"

"aku memb—"

"Kau menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Mikasa!" potong Hanji, "aku benar kan?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Hanji—yang memang selalu mengejutkan—kerutan di antara alis Levi makin jelas saat sahabatnya itu menarik tangannya. Sontak Levi menepis tangan Hanji.

"Kacamata sialan, ada apa denganmu huh?"

"Ada apa denganku?" Hanji sekarang tertawa lepas, "ada apa denganmu Levi!" serunya sambil menunjuk wajah lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak pernah suka di sentuh, apalagi dengan wanita," ujar Hanji, "dan kau menyentuh Mikasa bahkan memegang tangannya, kau sering melakukannya kan?"

"Itu bukan hal yang istimewa Hanji."

"Tidak! Bagi seorang _clean freak _sepertimu," sahut Hanji.

"tch…"

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanji dan menatap langit-langit, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Mengingat-ingat kapan saja ia menyentuh Mikasa tanpa sadar.

"_Aku pernah memegang tangannya berkali-kali, memapahnya, menggendongnya," _batin Levi, lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "_sial… apa mungkin si kacamata sialan ini benar, tch…"_

"Apa kau tertarik karena wajah cantiknya?" tanya Hanji datar, ia sudah kembali menjadi manusia normal.

Levi kembali menatap sahabatnya itu, "yang benar saja, bahkan beberapa pelayan di rumahku jauh lebih cantik daripadanya."

"Kalau begitu? Apa yang membuat seorang Levi Ackerman jatuh cinta pada Mikasa Ackerman huh?"

Levi terdiam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Hanji. Suara bel restoran dan bisingnya pelanggan seakan menjadi samar-samar. Ia membayangkan sosok Mikasa dalam benaknya, membayangkan suara gadis itu, membayangkan celotehannya dan cara ia menggerutu setiap kali Levi menghukumnya.

Ada yang sangat akrab dari semua hal itu, seakan Mikasa seperti pantulan dirinya sendiri. Seakan gadis itu berpikir dengan cara pikir yang sama dengannya, seakan gadis itu mengetahui apa yang ia mau. Cara ia menjatuhkan tubuh Levi saat bertarung, cara ia membuatkan bekal dengan tulisan mematikan. Tidak ada yang punya keberanian dengan wajah rupawan seanggun itu. Tidak ada seingat Levi, selain dia.

Lelaki yang duduk di hadapan Hanji itu tersenyum kecil.

"Gadis itu," gumamnya, "dia memang istimewa."

.

.

Suara air pancuran itu mengiringi waktu mandi seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang sedang seorang diri di rumahnya. Ibunya baru saja memberi kabar kalau ia mungkin pulang subuh hari ini. Gadis itu sendiri sudah biasa dengan kegiatan sehari-hari tanpa ibunya.

"_itu lagu ciptaanku—"_

Kali ini suara Levi kembali terngiang di kepalanya saat ia mematikan keran air pencurannya, lagu yang lelaki itu mainkan tak lepas dari benaknya sejak ia turun dari bus.

"Aku yakin sekali pernah mendengarnya…"

Mikasa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama dan handuk yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Kamarnya terlihat rapi setelah ia menyapunya sepulang sekolah tadi.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menarik laci lemari yang ada di sampingnya.

Ada bingkai foto yang sudah retak kacanya didalam sana, Mikasa hanya memperhatikannya sambil menghela nafas. Bingkai fotonya dan kakaknya sewaktu mereka kecil itu pecah saat ia tak sengaja berlari-lari di kamarnya mengejar tenggat waktu Levi untuk keluar rumah. Itu hari sebelum Levi menggendongnya ke kamar tersebut saat ia Anemia.

"Kakak, maaf ya aku tidak sempat membeli frame baru," pinta Mikasa.

* * *

"…_Salju pertama…"_

* * *

Lagi-lagi gelombang sakit kepala itu datang lagi, akhir-akhir ini kepalanya seringkali terserang pusing yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu meraba-raba kasurnya dan duduk disana, terengah-engah setelah menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya barusan.

"Suara apa itu?" gumamnya.

Kali ini ada suara dentingan piano yang menggema, sontak Mikasa menoleh pada piano yang ada di pojok kamarnya. Tapi bahkan penutup tutsnya tidak terbuka.

"Ah… aku butuh istirahat…" Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan memejamkan mata. Semua perasaan lelahnya seakan terkubur bersamaan dengan alam mimpi yang datang menghampiri.

Suara lelaki yang sangat akrab itu terngiang di kepalanya

Di ruangan yang serba putih.

"_Mikasa… _

_Mikasa… _

_Ini lagu yang bagus kan? _

_Mikasa…_

_Mikasa…"_

"Kakak?" gumam Mikasa dalam mimpi.

* * *

"_Hebat! Hebat! Mikasa sudah bisa memainkan lagu itu!" seru gadis kecil tersebut sambil tertawa lebar pada lelaki yang duduk disampingnya._

"_Mikasa memang jenius!," puji lelaki itu, " karena itu tentu saja kau cepat belajar, padahal kau hanya dua tahun dibawahku, adikku memang hebat!"_

"_Aku pintar karena kakakku juga pintar."_

_Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Mikasa gemas. Ia kembali memainkan nada-nada ceria pada piano kayu di hadapannya sedangkan Mikasa bersenandung mengikuti iramanya._

"_Ini lagu apa kak?" tanya Mikasa, "aku baru mendengarnya."_

"_Ini lagu buatan kakak," jawabnya sambil terus memainkan._

_Mikasa memejamkan matanya seiring lantunan melodi yang lembut itu membuai gendang telinganya. Lagunya sangat lembut dan terdengar sangat manis._

"_Hebat! Kakak membuat itu?!" seru Mikasa saat lelaki itu berhenti bermain._

"_Ini lagu yang bagus kan?" katanya terkekeh sambil mengusap kepala Mikasa, "judulnya adalah—"_

"—_Salju Pertama."_

* * *

"Mikasa! Mikasa! Mikasa!"

Guncangan itu menyadarkan gadis yang sedang terbuai dengan alam mimpinya tersebut. Ia merasakan peluh turun dari kening dan lehernya, padahal sekarang sedang musim gugur.

"Mikasa! Kau bermimpi buruk?!" seru wanita yang membangunkannya itu, "ada apa?!"

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan bangkit dari kasur, "tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Mikasa, ia terengah-engah efek dari mimpi barusan.

"_Tunggu.. Mimpi barusan? Itu?" _

"Ibu sudah pulang?" Mikasa memaksa untuk tersenyum menyambut ibunya itu.

"Iya, baru saja," kata wanita tua itu, "ini masih pukul lima subuh, apa kau mau tidur sebentar lagi?"

Mikasa melempar selimutnya dan duduk di tepi kasur, "tidak usah bu, aku akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah sekarang."

"Baiklah, ibu akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Gadis itu menyentuh pundak ibunya pelan, "tidak usah ibu, kau istirahat saja," ujar Mikasa, "aku tidak mau ibu sakit."

Wanita lanjut usia itu menghela nafasnya, "baiklah, aku mengerti, hati-hati memasaknya ya sayang," ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Mikasa dan mengecup keningnya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar gadis tersebut.

Mikasa mengurut keningnya, mimpi barusan terasa sangat nyata, dan membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Mimpi tersebut terlalu nyata, seperti pecahan memori.

Mata Mikasa membulat.

"Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya," gumam Mikasa, tenggorokannya tercekat, "waktu itu… aku bermimpi di dekat sungai, dan sekarang…"

Mikasa berdiri dan membuka jendela, ia melihat keluar halamannya tempat biasa Levi duduk bersama motor kesayangannya siap menjemput Mikasa. Tapi hari masih gelap gulita, ia belum ada disana.

"Lagu di mimpi itu—"gadis tersebut menoleh pada pianonya"—dan lagu yang dimainkan Levi."

"…Salju pertama…"

.

.

Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh lewat tapi tidak ada pesan dari si cebol itu dan sosoknya tidak muncul-muncul di halaman rumah Mikasa.

Gadis tersebut mendengus, "apa orang itu sedang sembelit?" Mikasa sudah siap dengan tas dan sepatunya, ia berjalan keluar gerbang, "ah masa bodoh, aku akan naik bus saja."

Mikasa berjalan dengan kesal menuju halte yang tak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Syal dan sarung tangan ia gunakan untuk menahan hawa dingin yang dibawa musim itu.

"Awas saja kurcaci itu," gumam Mikasa, "dia seharusnya memberitahuku kalau dia tidak datang, dasar iblis," rutuknya sambil menaiki bus yang baru saja datang, ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan meniup-niup tangannya yang dingin.

"Lagu itu…" Mikasa menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan mobil yang lalu lalang, "aku harus menanyakannya…"

.

.

"Lho? Mikasa?" Lelaki pirang yang barusan memanggilnya itu berlari kecil mengejar mikasa yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tidak dijemput Levi senpai?" tanyanya.

"Apa tidak ada sapaan lain, Armin?" ujar Mikasa, "seperti _Selamat Pagi Mikasa!_ bukannya membicarakan si pendek itu."

Armin tertawa renyah, "kau mulai terdengar seperti dia," kata lelaki itu, "Selamat pagi Mikasa! Nah, jadi ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia sekarat," pinta gadis tersebut, "aku harap."

Lelaki pirang itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih heran dnegan lancarnya bibir sahabatnya itu menyumpahi seniornya sendiri. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung sampai Armin menangkap sosok 160 senti yang sensasional itu berdiri di rak sepatu.

"Mikasa, itu bukannya Levi senpai?" ujar Armin, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah menghambur ke seniornya tersebut sebelum ia sempat memberitahunya.

Mikasa menyodorkan kotak bekal biru yang masih hangat itu tepat di depan wajah Levi, "senpai, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku pagi ini? Aku hampir saja telat!"

Levi menerima kotak tersebut dengan malas, "aku ada urusan tadi pagi." Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Mikasa.

"Levi!" Mikasa menarik pundak seniornya itu, "kau ada waktu luang siang nanti? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Levi menepis tangan Mikasa dari pundaknya pelan dan menatap Mikasa datar, "aku sibuk seharian ini," ujar Lelaki itu.

Alis Mikasa naik sebelah, aneh sekali senior yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menyiksanya tersebut sekarang tiba-tiba sibuk.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu beberapa hari ini," ujar Levi, "kau juga tidak perlu membuatkan bekal lagi besok."

Lelaki itu berjalan mengacuhkan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya di wajah Mikasa, ia menghilang di belokan tangga selama Mikasa memandanginya.

"Apa-apaan kurcaci itu?!" rutuk Mikasa sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju salah satu loker disana.

Armin yang baru saja lewat menatap sahabatnya itu lebih kebingungan.

"Bagus sekali!" seru Mikasa, "malah bagus jika kau berhenti menjemputku, aku jadi lega tahu!" Mikasa berjalan dengan langkah yang di lebih-lebihkan.

"Mikasa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Armin.

"Aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot membuat dua porsi bekal," gumam Mikasa mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya barusan, ia menatap Armin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak usah berlari-lari ke kelasnya untuk melakukan tugas-tugas gila." Mereka menaiki tangga dan membelok di salah satu lantai menuju koridor panjang yang menghubungkan gedung tersebut dengan gedung lain.

"Neraka dunia berakhir juga," gumam mikasa lagi.

Gadis tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menangkap sosok seniornya itu duduk di kelasnya saat melintas di depannya. Lelaki itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya Hanji.

"Mikasa?" Armin memandangi temannya itu.

"Apa kau sedang memperhatikan Levi senpai?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/C**

AHHH MAAF MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG LELET APDETNYA INI _(:'3

MAAF BENERAANNN, LIGHT MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYAA

Seminggu ini aku ga fokus karena nungguin hasil sbmptn, trus sibuk daftar ulang jadi agak telat apdetan di chapter ini. Maaf ya :'D tapi aku usahain chapter depan ga selelet ini, maaf! Maaf!

Dan makasih banyak, benar-benar makasih banyak atas review di chapter yang kemarin! Aku bakal balas review tiap dua chapter jadi bakal aku balas di chapter selanjutnya ya :))

Semua review kalian buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri sumpaah :') aku bahagia punya readers macam kalian, aku akan terus belajar agar tulisanku makin baik :)) dan makasih juga bagi yang baru follow dan fav fic ini, kukirim kecupan panas di mimpi kalian nanti malam *CHU~ :*

Bagi yang mendambakan interaksi rivamika yang unyu2 lagi, mungkin yang bakal kalian dapet di chapter depan bakalan angst *hahah maap :')

Aku harap kalian terus mengikuti cerita ini ya :)

Terima kasih sudah membacanya fic ini!

Nantikan terus perkembangan aksi Duo Ackerman ini yaa c:


	5. Brother, Lover or neither?

"Mana aku tahu apa isi kepalanya."

"Tapi kau menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktumu bersamanya. Masa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kalau ia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Sudah kubilang, dia hanya mengikuti perintahku… ah, dan juga menghinaku."

"Jadi ia tidak suka padamu?"

"Lebih masuk akal jika ia membenciku."

"Hmm.. aku tidak yakin."

"Huh?"

"Hei, Levi. Bagaimana kalau kau ikuti rencana kecilku ini."

* * *

**Scar**

**-Chapter 5-**

** Author's note: Typo(s), AU, harsh word, Rated T+**

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Bola mata Mikasa terpaku pada benda bulat yang memiliki dua jarum berputar menempel di dinding di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya memainkan pulpen, sedangkan yang lainnya memangku dagunya di atas meja.

Jarum jam itu bergerak seakan-akan dunia ini berjalan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Seperti abadi. Yah setidaknya begitu yang dirasakan Mikasa sejak pagi ini.

Gadis tersebut menoleh pada sosok guru yang sedang berjalan mengitari kelas, kemudian memperhatikan lembaran yang ada di atas meja mereka semua. Sekarang Mikasa mengamati lembaran miliknya sendiri, sebuah kertas yang penuh dengan rentetan angka dan simbol-simbol aneh.

"_Ah benar, sekarang kan sedang ujian Fisika_," batin Mikasa, walau lembaran soalnya sudah terisi penuh dari atas sampai ke bawah sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Yep.

Hanya butuh tiga puluh menit lamanya seorang Mikasa Ackerman mengerjakan dua puluh soal tersebut.

Dan sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya juga ia melamun memperhatikan jarum jam berdetik.

Atau memperhatikan daun dari pohon besar yang tumbuh di sebelah kelasnya berguguran tertiup angin.

Atau memperhatikan pulpennya berputar diantara jemarinya.

Atau memperhatikan Jean dan Connie berbagi contekan.

Atau melamun ke udara kosong memikirkan Levi.

Tunggu.

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak."_

Sekarang Mikasa menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada lembaran soalnya, "_lebih baik aku mengecek jawabanku," _pinta Mikasa dalam hati. Pulpennya ia gerakkan dari soal pertama terus menuju ke bawah, mencari kesalahan dalam perhitungan atau pemilihan opsi.

"—_aku tidak bisa menjemputmu beberapa hari ini—"_

Tangan Mikasa berhenti, ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan lembaran soalnya.

"—_kau juga tidak perlu membuatkan bekal lagi—"_

Ah, pulpen itu tak sengaja mencoret bagian samping lembar soalnya. Ia lagi-lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sekarang ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya itu dengan pulpen miliknya.

Kembali menarik nafas panjang, gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"—_aku sibuk seharian ini—"_

Ada suara benda patah.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA TIDAK SIBUK DARI DULU SAJA HUH?!"

Nafas Mikasa tercekat, pulpennya baru saja patah menjadi dua berkat kekuatan jemarinya.

"Ada masalah Ackerman?"

Gadis pemilik nama tersebut menoleh ke atas, guru berkepala botak yang terkenal sadis itu—juga bernama Shadis—sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Eh?" Mata Mikasa membulat ketika sadar seluruh kelas memperhatikannya sekarang, "ah… tidak sensei, tidak ada masalah apa-apa," pinta Mikasa pelan, ia menyunggingkan senyum buatannya dan membuat pria tua tersebut kembali berjalan mengitari kelas.

"_Aku tidak mengatakan hal barusan dengan keras kan?"_ batin Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

Ia kemudian menoleh pada Armin yang duduk tak jauh darinya, lelaki pirang itu menunjukkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Mikasa membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menghela nafas panjang kali ini, kemudian merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya memperhatikan tangannya yang kotor dengan tinta pulpen. Beruntung tinta yang keluar tidak mengenai soalnya, ia buru-buru membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat tersebut.

"_Sial.."_

Sejak pagi tadi ada sesuatu yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Dan Mikasa menyangkal kalau seorang senior bertubuh 160 senti yang menjadi penyebabnya.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya pagi ini," ujar Levi dengan senyum—aneh—di wajahnya.

Hanji merapikan letak kacamatanya, "hoo… sayang sekali aku melewatkannya," katanya, "jadi apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Seperti rencanamu, aku mengacuhkannya," ujar Levi dengan lepas.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Hanji memegangi perutnya, "kau benar-benar melakukannya? Ha, kau ternyata sangat tergila-gila dengannya huh?"

Levi mendengus dan menarik dasi Hanji, "kacamata sialan, kau bilang rencana ini akan berhasil," ancam Levi sambil menatap Hanji tajam.

Perempuan—hemaprodit—tersebut tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang mabuk kasmaran itu, "yah, kita lihat saja hasilnya seminggu ini," ujar Hanji, "aku tidak yakin gadis seperti Mikasa akan cepat bereaksi."

Lelaki itupun melepaskan dasi tersebut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku miliknya. Ia menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas kaki yang lainnya, tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya. Levi mencuri pandang keluar kelasnya, memperhatikan koridor yang ramai dengan siswa yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau berharap ia akan lewat eh?"

"Tch, walau aku berharap ia tidak akan lewat."

Hanji memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan diatas meja, ia menatap Levi tajam, mengobservasi apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki tersebut.

"Dia bodoh sekali," kata Levi tiba-tiba.

Hanji menaikkan alisnya, "eh? Siapa? Mikasa?"

Lelaki tersebut menoleh pada sahabatnya itu dan mendengus, "tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?"

"Eehh? Tapi kau sendiri yang kemarin bilang ia wanita paling sempurna yang pernah kau temui kan Levi," kata Hanji dengan lantang, hampir beberapa murid yang duduk di dekat mereka menoleh.

Oh, wajah Levi melakukan hal 'itu'. Hal apa? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Yang pasti wajahnya itu membuat atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi hitam.

"Lupakan semua yang kukatakan kemarin," kata Levi tajam.

"Maksudmu sebelum kau mabuk atau setelah kau mabuk?" goda Hanji.

Sekarang Hanji diserang _death glare _mematikan dari sahabatnya tersebut, "keduanya," ujar Levi.

"Ahhh ahhh, baiklah." Hanji mengangkat tangannya seakan menyatakan kalau ia mengalah, "lalu?" katanya, "kenapa kau bilang ia bodoh?"

Lelaki itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas meja, "kalau ia pintar, ia akan tahu kalau aku hanya membohonginya pagi ini." Ia mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja.

"Levi," kata Hanji dengan nada menasehati, "aku rasa kau tidak tahu apa maksud dari rencanaku ini."

Kali ini Levi yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya santai, ia menunggu Hanji melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mikasa yakin dengan perkataanmu karena ia percaya padamu," ujar Hanji sambil tersenyum, "jauh dalam dirinya ia pasti punya ketergantungan yang besar padamu karena kau selalu ada di sampingnya."

"lalu?"

Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring, "nah, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya sementara waktu," kata Hanji, "apa ia akan melupakanmu, atau…" Hanji tidak dapat menahan senyumnya dan menutup mulutnya.

"Atau apa kacamata sialan?!"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti," kata Hanji sambil menyunggingkan deretan giginya, "Ackerman mini."

Levi menggerutu.

"Hanji, boleh aku bertanya tentang soal ini?" Seorang perempuan berambut hitam mendatangi mereka, Hanji pun meninggalkan Levi sendirian di mejanya.

Lelaki beriris kelabu yang sekarang sedang kebosanan tersebut mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan memperhatikan layar depannya. Ia membuka gambar surat yang ada di _shortcut_ menunya, kemudian melihat kotak masuk yang ada disana.

**Mikasa (58)**

Tulisan di baris pertama itu langsung menarik perhatiannya, jarinya otomatis bergerak kesana dan membuka percakapan yang ada di dalamnya. Hampir seluruh isinya adalah pesan darinya untuk gadis tersebut, sungguh jarang Mikasa membalas pesannya kecuali ia mengirim perintah yang tak masuk akal.

Sudut bibir Levi melengkung keatas sedikit, ia menarik nafas singkat kemudian langsung mengunci ponselnya lagi dan menaruhnya di saku.

"_Kacamata sialan, aku yang tidak sanggup mengacuhkan gadis itu selama seminggu."_

Teringat akan sesuatu Levi menarik benda kotak yang ada di laci mejanya. Ia pun membuka tutupnya dan langsung melahap isinya.

.

.

"Aneh sekali."

Armin baru saja menulis terjemahan baris pertama paragraf bahasa Perancis di buku tulisnya saat Eren mulai membuka pembicaraan, Mikasa yang sedang memperhatikan kamuspun ikut menatap Eren. Monsieur Pixis sedang tidak dapat mengajar sekarang, mereka ditugaskan menerjemahkan beberapa paragraf di buku paket secara berkelompok.

"Istirahat tadi kau tetap ada di kelas," kata Eren, ia memandangi Mikasa yang duduk satu meja dengannya, begitu pula Armin.

"Memangnya salah jika aku tetap disini?" jawab Mikasa datar.

"Loh.. bukannya biasanya Levi menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu?"

"Bukannya bagus jika dia berhenti."

Eren merundukkan kepalanya, ia masih memandangi Mikasa yang tidak menatapnya balik, "tapi aku jadi merasa ada yang aneh," ujarnya lirih.

Bola mata gadis itu menatap ke depan, Eren yang duduk di hadapannya dan Armin yang duduk di sisi meja di sampingnya langsung menunduk memperhatikan buku tulis mereka.

"Ah…" Armin mengangkat kepalanya, "perkataan Levi senpai tadi pagi, apa itu berarti ia memberhentikanmu sebagai err.. pesuruh?"

Eren mengerutkan keningnya, "ia bilang apa? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau kan telat tadi pagi," kata Armin, "aku tidak sengaja bertemu Mikasa di gerbang pagi ini."

Eren mendelik ke arah sahabat perempuannya itu, "memang Levi bilang apa huh? Mikasa."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Armin barusan," ujar Mikasa, "ia mungkin lelah karena aku membencinya jadi ia memberhentikanku sebagai pesuruhnya," kata Mikasa sambil tersenyum pada lelaki beriris hijau tersebut.

Armin yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku tulis dan pulpennya mendelik pada Mikasa, "lalu kenapa saat ujian tadi kau tiba-tiba berteriak?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku tulisnya.

Mikasa seketika menahan nafas.

"Ah… apa aku bicara sebesar itu?"Gadis itu menurunkan kamus yang ia pegang sejak tadi dan menatap Armin.

"Lumayan, aku yang duduk di belakang saja kedengaran," jawab Armin, ia memandang Mikasa sekilas.

"Huh? Memangnya ujian tadi Mikasa berteriak?" Eren menghentikkan pekerjaan tangannya.

"Kau selalu tidur saat ujian Eren," jawab Armin dan Mikasa bersamaan.

Eren memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu sambil cemberut, "heeee, aku merasa seperti orang luar saja," katanya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Iblis cebol itu berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku," kata Mikasa diikuti senyum lebar, "jelas kan Eren?" Gadis itu kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kamus miliknya sambil menulis kata demi kata di buku tulisnya.

"Huh?"

Armin menendang betis Eren pelan dibalik meja, Eren otomatis menatap lelaki pirang itu. Ia menunjukkan tulisan kecil yang ia tulis di sobekkan kertas dan memberinya pada Eren.

_**Diam saja, mood Mikasa sedang jelek hari ini.**_

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengangguk-angguk setelah membaca isi sobekan kertas tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, begitu pula dengan sahabat pirangnya itu.

Sedangkan Mikasa?

Ia memang sama-sama mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi setengah pikirannya tidak ada di tempat itu sekarang.

"_Ia sibuk? Untuk apa? Dia kan sudah pintar, dia juga tidak pernah eskul, apa masalah keluarga?" _Mikasa mendengus, ia kembali merutuki dirinya.

"_Chibi sialan, berhenti menganggu pikiranku!"_

—_Salju Pertama—_

Dua kata itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Mikasa, dan melodi hangat tersebut kembali bermain di kepalanya. Gadis itu memandang keluar jendela, bayangan wajah yang paling ia cintai setelah ibunya itu samar-samar terlukis di jendela.

Yang dapat Mikasa ingat dari wajah kakaknya hanyalah sosoknya saat lelaki itu berumur enam tahum. Yah, itu wajah yang berada di foto yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, foto yang sudah usang, bahkan gambarnya buram karena kualitas yang buruk. Kakaknya itu memang tidak suka di foto.

Miris memang, tapi Mikasa tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana wajah kakaknya secara jelas. Dan ia seringkali frustasi dengan hal itu, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan wajah kakak tersayangnya tersebut? Bahkan saat sosok tersebut muncul dalam mimpinya, Mikasa akan lupa bagaimana wajahnya saat ia terbangun.

Ia hanya ingat rambut hitam yang dimiliki lelaki itu, yang sama dengan warna rambut miliknya. Ia ingat bagaimana kakaknya itu memanggil namanya dengan nada yang menyenangkan. Ia ingat kakaknya sering mengajaknya bermain keluar rumah. Ia ingat bagaimana kakaknya itu bermain berbagai lagu dengan handal di atas pianonya.

Tapi saat Mikasa berusaha untuk mengingat hal yang lain, pandangannya mendadak menjadi hitam. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi dingin, dan ada suara yang sangat pengang di telinganya.

Seperti ada gerbang besar di kepalanya, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengunci memori dalamnya.

Kunci itu seakan mengamankan hal tabu yang tersimpan disana.

.

.

Ini sudah hari keempat sejak Levi menjalankan rencana kecil—yang sama sekali tidak kecil—dari Hanji. Dan selama empat hari itu pula wajah Levi makin mengerikan.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan manusia-manusia yang ada di sekitar lelaki tersebut. Levi jadi makin sensitif akhir-akhir ini—walau ia selalu sensitif tiap hari—disenggol sedikit dia akan mendorong orang itu sampai jatuh, ditanya sedikit dia akan memaki orang itu. 'Seperti orang PMS', tapi menurut Hanji ini hanya penyakit.

'Penyakit kekurangan asupan Mikasa' begitulah sebutannya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mencoba menghubungimu?" celetuk Hanji.

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang singkat, yah.. apa yang diharapkan Hanji dari lelaki yang sedang 'sakit' ini.

"Tadi pagi aku lihat kalian sempat berpapasan di dekat lapangan," ujar Hanji, "dia tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Levi mendengus, "Hah. Ia bahkan tidak menatapku," ujarnya sambil tertawa sarkas, "budak sialan itu."

"Benarkah?" Hanji menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu, pose berpikir _mainstream_ yang paling jitu, "jadi dia benar-benar tidak punya perasaan padamu kalau begitu ya.. hmm..."

Levi berdiri dari kursinya, ia berbalik mengarah pada pintu kelasnya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana Levi?"

"Toilet."

Lelaki itu berjalan keluar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat layar depannya sekilas lalu menutupnya kembali.

"_Nihil."_

Matanya kembali menatap ke depan, dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat sosok gadis—yang sangat ia rindukan—berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Mikasa membungkuk singkat dan berjalan melewatinya. Oh, Levi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi. Ada perang batin yang sedang berlangsung di kepala Levi sekarang.

Memaksakan alat gerak bawahnya, Levi mengambil langkah kedepan. Walau otaknya ingin sekali untuk membalikkan badannya mengikuti gadis tersebut.

"Senpai."

Levi masih berjalan pelan, ada suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar tapi ia yakin itu hanya ilusi.

"Senpai."

"_Sial, sial, abaikan isi kepalamu Levi."_

"SENPAI! Aku memanggilmu!"

"_Huh?"_

Levi menoleh ke belakang perlahan, dan melihat gadis itu masih berdiri disana, menghadap kearahnya. Ia segera membalikkan seluruh badannya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Ada apa huh?" tanya Levi.

"Apa kau masih sibuk?"

Levi menahan nafas, seakan ada matahari terbit di sisi otaknya yang sedang mengalami badai salju tebal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Levi datar, "_bersikap biasa Levi, bersikap biasa."_

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Mikasa, "tapi tidak di tempat ramai seperti ini."

Kedua alis lelaki itu mengkerut, "katakan saja disini, aku masih sangat sibuk."

Mikasa mendengus, ia mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat pada Levi, "ini benar-benar serius senpai!"

"Simpan pernyataanmu itu Mikasa, aku ada urusan sekarang." Levi membalikkan badannya lagi, "_ya, terus jalankan rencana itu, kau melakukannya dengan baik Levi."_

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling menyebalkan di dunia," gerutu Mikasa, tapi seniornya itu tampak tidak menghiraukannya dan malah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Selama empat hari ini Mikasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan soal lagu itu pada Levi. Ia pikir seniornya itu memang sedang sangat sibuk, tapi ia sudah tidak sabar dengan kebenaran dibalik pecahan memori yang menghantui mimpinya beberapa hari terakhir tersebut.

Tapi lihat sikap seniornya itu sekarang, Mikasa perlu berpikir seratus kali sebelum memohon pada seniornya itu untuk meluangkan waktu.

Oh, tapi harga diri Mikasa belum serendah itu.

"Iblis sialan."

Levi tersenyum, sekarang ia yakin lima puluh persen bahwa teori Hanji benar.

Hinaan dari Mikasa yang sudah lama tak ia dengar barusan terdengar seperti panggilan akrab, dan Levi merindukan hal itu.

Ha, Levi terdengar seperti orang benar-benar sedang tergila-gila dengan cinta. Atau dengan Mikasa lebih tepatnya.

Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

.

.

Mikasa membanting tasnya di atas kasur dengan kasar, ia meraih bantal besar di pinggir tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Gadis itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada bantal tersebut dan menghempaskan pula tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Ia menatap boneka panda sebesar pelukan lengannya yang bersandar di pojok kasurnya, kemudian ia melemparkan bantal pada boneka tersebut.

"Lelaki bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" seru Mikasa lalu menarik boneka panda—yang malang—tersebut kemudian menampar-nampar pipinya.

"Kau kira kau itu raja huh?" Mikasa mencubit benda berbulu itu.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang sibuk?!" Mikasa memukul perut panda itu.

"Kau kira kau bisa terus-terusan mengacuhkanku seperti itu?!" Mikasa meluncurkan pukulan keduanya di wajah sang boneka, "huh?! Aku tidak akan memohon seperti itu lagi!"

"Dasar iblis pendek sialan!" Mikasa melemparkan benda berbulu yang bernasib malang itu ke dinding, "Mati kau!" Gadis itu memukul-mukulnya dengan bantal, "pergi ke nerakaa!" seru Mikasa dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Ia memandangi boneka yang masih saja tersenyum setelah disiksa selama beberapa hari ini olehnya, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Benda berbulu yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahun Mikasa dari Eren beberapa tahun yang lalu itu berubah fungsi mejadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Setidaknya cukup untuk menahan ledakan emosinya di kelas saat wajah Levi tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, atau saat ia sedang olahraga, atau saat ia sedang duduk di dalam bus.

Atau bahkan sekarang.

"_Uhh.."_

Hari itu tanpa sadar Mikasa sudah menjadikan boneka panda itu sebagai target penyiksaannya. Seandainya ia punya foto Levi, ia pasti sudah menempelkannya di wajah boneka itu agar Mikasa dapat lebih puas menyiksanya.

"Persetan dengan lagu itu," gerutu Mikasa, "membuatnya berbicara padaku saja sudah ajaib," ujarnya lirih sambil membaringkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit.

Seluruh rumah kosong selain dirinya, seperti biasa, ibunya pulang larut.

Sejak mendiang kakaknya meninggal dan ia pindah rumah, Mikasa terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Kembali ke dalam rumah kosong tanpa penghuni.

Namun sejak bertemu Levi—

Mikasa lebih sering pulang sore karena tugas-tugas tak waras yang diberikannya sepulang sekolah. Saat ia kembali kerumah terkadang Levi mengantarnya dan menumpang makan disana. Sudah tidak terhitung jari jumlah kunjungan Levi ke rumah tersebut, mungkin bahkan lebih sering daripada Eren dan Armin.

Mikasa sadar hal tersebut menyebalkan, tapi saat ia tiba-tiba harus menghentikan semua rutinitas itu.

Ia merasa kesepian.

Tidak ada lagi sosok 160 senti yang menunggunya di depan rumah. Tidak ada lagi tugas-tugas melelahkan yang harus ia kerjakan. Tidak ada lagi pesan menjengkelkan yang muncul di ponselnya.

Seharusnya Mikasa senang, ia juga berpikir seperti itu saat pertama kali Levi mulai 'meninggalkan' dirinya. Gadis yang memiliki manik mata berwarna hitam tersebut ingin terus berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi hati tidak dapat dibohongi, walau otak tidak menerima kenyataan tersebut, Mikasa mau tidak mau harus mengakuinya. Jika ia membutuhkan kehadiran Levi.

"Tch…" Mikasa menutup matanya perlahan, "kakak, bagaimana cara untuk berhenti memikirkan satu orang huh?" gumam Mikasa.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingat wajahmu lagi dengan jelas padahal aku sudah bersamamu bertahun-tahun,"pinta Mikasa lirih, "tapi orang ini—" Mikasa menghela nafas.

"Aku baru mengenalnya sebentar, dan wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti muncul di benakku."

.

.

Levi membolak-balik lembaran novel yang baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu. Ia tertarik dengan sampul dan judul dari cerita itu. "_Natal Terakhir"_ yah, terdengar sangat klise baginya apalagi natal adalah salah satu hari paling berkenan pada lelaki itu.

Isi di dalam novel itu hanyalah cerita roman-picisan yang sangat ia benci. Sangat mudah ditebak saat Levi sampai pada saat cerita itu mengisahkan kalau kekasih tokoh utamanya mengidap penyakit. Ha, pasti berakhir tidak bahagia, atau keduanya mati, atau ternyata ia sembuh. Hilang sudah semangat Levi untuk melanjutkan membaca sampai lembaran terakhir.

Levi melemparkan buku itu ke atas kasurnya yang lebar, hampir dua kali ukuran kasur Mikasa. Begitu pula ukuran kamarnya, walau barang-barang didalamnya jauh lebih sedikit dibanding yang ada di dalam kamar Mikasa.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, kemudian memandangi koridor kosong yang panjang. Tak jauh dari koridor tersebut ada sebuah tangga marmer mengarah ke lantai bawah yang sama sekali tidak berpenghuni kecuali pelayan-pelayan yang berlalu-lalang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda?" Seorang kepala pelayan yang sangat dikenal baik oleh Levi itu menghampirinya.

"Erd, sudah kubilang panggil aku Levi saja," kata lelaki itu, "kapan ibu kembali?"

"Ah, ya tentu saja Levi. Ibumu akan kembali minggu depan, ada masalah dengan perusahaan yang berada disana."

Levi mendengus, "hei, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya datar.

"Anda tahu jadwal makan pelayan disini adalah pukul sembilan, dan sekarang masih pukul tujuh malam Levi," ujar Erd, "sekarang adalah jadwal anda untuk makan."

"Ya,ya, ya," oceh Levi, "bawa seluruh pelayan ke ruang makan, kita makan sama-sama malam ini."

Erd mengurut-urut keningnya, "Levi, anda tahu saya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak ada ibu di rumah ini, aku yang memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi bukan?" kata Levi ketus sambil menuruni tangga, "ah dan ada satu lagi."

"Apa itu, Levi?"

"Masukan omelet gulung dan ayam katsu dalam menu hari ini," ujar Levi.

"Eh?" Erd menaikkan alisnya, "tapi kepala koki sudah menyiapkan bahan daging steak untuk malam ini."

"Aku tidak mau, pelayan saja yang makan itu," kata Levi ,"aku mau omelet gulung dan ayam katsu." Lelaki itu menghilang dibalik pintu kayu yang ditutup tepat di depan hidung Erd. Pria paruh baya tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Levi meraba-raba dinding, berusaha menemukan sebuah tombol yang berfungsi untuk menerangkan ruangan tersebut. Lampu akhirnya menyala walau redup, muncul lah sosok asli dari ruangan itu.

Rak-rak buku berdiri dengan kokoh, dua buah sofa empuk tersandar di pojok ruangan serta sebuah piano putih mengisi bagian tengah ruangan yang seharusnya kosong.

Lelaki itu berjalan mengitari Grand Piano besar, menelurusi jarinya di atas permukaannya. Ia acungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah, dan tidak ditemukan debu disana. Levi tersenyum kemudian menghambur ke sofa beludru berwarna biru yang dari tadi seakan memanggil dirinya agar mengistirahatkan bokongnya disana.

Levi menyandarkan punggungnya dan melirik ke luar jendela besar yang tertutupi kain tipis di ruangan itu. Sinar bulan diam-diam mengintip dibalik gorden sutra tersebut, mengalahkan sinar dari lampu yang menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Ruangan itu adalah hal kesukaan Levi di rumah ini. Ia sendiri yang mengumpulkan buku-buku di rak tersebut, ia sendiri pula yang merawat piano anggun di tengah ruangan itu. Salah satu tempat terbaik di seluruh dunia ini bagi Levi, adalah ruangan itu.

Dan tempat yang lain adalah berada di samping gadis itu.

Levi menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika sosok gadis bersyal merah muncul di benaknya tapi segera di ganggu oleh suara dering ponsel yang berada di sakunya.

Dengan kesal Levi meraih benda elektronik itu. Biasanya Hanji suka mengirim pesan-pesan aneh saat malam-malam.

Tapi begitu terkejutnya dia saat melihat nama Mikasa terpampang di layar ponselnya.

**Dari : Mikasa**

**Aku benar-benar harus bicara. Ini sangat penting. Aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau meluangkan waktu sebentar saja untuk berbicara denganku.**

Kedua alis Levi berhasil dibuat menyatu berkat isi pesan tersebut. Mikasa terlihat berbeda di isi pesan itu, ia terdengar seperti sedang putus asa.

Cepat-cepat Levi memainkan jemarinya di atas layar ponselnya, mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

**Terkirim : Mikasa**

**Kau ada dimana sekarang?**

.

**.**

Mikasa berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu depan, suara ketukan beruntun itu membuatnya gila.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetuk seperti binatang senpai," kata Mikasa saat ia melihat lelaki itu berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Levi menatap Mikasa datar, "kau bilang ada yang mau dibicarakan kan?" ujar lelaki itu, "kebetulan, malam ini aku sedang tidak sibuk."

Mikasa mendengus, "memangnya hal apa sih yang membuatmu sibuk beberapa hari ini," gumam Mikasa. Levi mendengarnya tapi ia menutup mulutnya.

Lelaki itu memasuki rumah yang sudah sangat ia kenali isinya, sedangkan Mikasa menutup pintu dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ibumu—"

"Ia pulang subuh," sahut Mikasa seakan tahu apa pertanyaan yang akan Levi lemparkan padanya.

Hening.

Suasanan di sekitar dua Ackerman itu seketika menjadi canggung. Mikasa sendiri hanya diam menuntun Levi untuk naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Gadis itu menutup pintu kamar saat Levi sudah berada di dalamnya. Ia menarik kursi untuknya sendiri dan menunjuk ke arah piano, "kau duduk disana," perintah Mikasa.

"Bukannya kau benci jika aku masuk ke kamar ini," celetuk Levi sambil menarik bangku kayu yang ada di bawah piano tersebut dan duduk menghadap Mikasa.

"Memang," sahut Mikasa, "tapi aku perlu mendengarmu memainkan lagu itu lagi."

"Lagu itu?"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk pelan, "Salju Pertama," ujar Mikasa, "yang pernah kau mainkan di ruang musik."

Levi menatap Mikasa bingung, "kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan lagu itu huh?" ujarnya lalu duduk membelakangi Mikasa menghadap piano.

"Iya," jawab Mikasa mantap, membuat sang senior mau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya tersebut.

Levi membuka penutup piano dan kain yang menutupi tutsnya, ia mulai mengangkat tangannya di atas rentetan kunci hitam dan putih tersebut. Mikasapun menutup matanya sambil menahan nafas saat Levi mulai memainkan lagu tersebut. Dadanya tercekat, benak Mikasa berkecamuk tiap Levi berpindah dari satu kunci ke kunci lainnya.

Lagu itu benar-benar sama seperti yang Mikasa dengar di mimpinya. Mimpi yang menghantui tidurnya akhir-akhir ini. Lagu yang hampir membuatnya harus terbangun tiap malam.

Yang membuat beda, lagu yang ia dengar kali ini membuat pikirannya jernih. Membuat dadanya dapat bernafas lega saat ia mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Gadis tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat membuka mata, airmatanya tumpah ruah dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis sebelum Levi mendengarnya.

Karena sosok yang sedang Mikasa lihat bermain di piano sekarang bukan Levi. Melainkan sosok yang lebih akrab, sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, sosok yang merupakan pemilik asli dari piano yang mengeluarkan suara indah tersebut.

Masa bodoh jika itu hanya halusinasi atau memang kenyataan. Mikasa tidak peduli. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah kakaknya, kakak tersayangnya dalam wujud yang jelas bermain piano di depannya.

Tanpa sadar Mikasa sudah meninggalkan kursi tempat duduknya dan menghambur ke arah Levi. Sang senior yang sedang memainkan lagu yang sudah mencapai akhir tersebut begitu terkejut saat dua lengan memerangkap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kakak… " itu kata yang melesak dair bibir Mikasa, "kakak…," pinta Mikasa lirih di sela isak tangisnya.

Levi membunyikan nada terakhir, yaitu satu dentingan lembut dengan jari manisnya. Kemudian ia membatu seketika, Levi melirik wajah Mikasa yang dibenamkan di pundak kanannya.

Gadis itu menangis, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

"Oi." Levi menarik tangan Mikasa yang memeluknya, "oi, oi, kau menakutiku Mikasa," kata Levi tapi Mikasa tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"—ka..kakak…"

"Huh?" Levi membalikkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Lelaki tersebut merengkuh wajah Mikasa dengan lembut, airmata gadis itu masih mengalir. Dan airmata tersebut makin deras keluar saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ada apa Mikasa?" tanya Levi, tapi Mikasa hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menangis, ia malah kembali memeluk Levi, kali ini lebih erat.

Levi menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai agar gadis itu dapat bersandar dengan nyaman padanya. Ia mengelus kepala Mikasa perlahan seiring isak tangis itu keluar dari bibir Mikasa.

"Err… Ja—jangan menang—," Levi menelan ludah, menenangkan wanita yang sedang menangis bukanlah keahliannya, "ah, sudahlah menangislah semaumu," ujar Levi sambil memeluk Mikasa dengan kedua lengannya, gadis itu kembali menangis di pundak Levi.

"Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukimu," kata Levi, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Mikasa pelan, "tapi kau bukan tipe gadis yang suka menangis tak jelas seperti ini kan?"

"Aku menangis dengan alasan, bodoh!" erang Mikasa, lalu ia kembali menangis.

Levi mendengus, "kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begini," pinta Levi, tapi Mikasa bergeming, hanya segukan dan suara tangisan kecil yang menjawabnya, "ah… baiklah, setelah kau sudah sedikit tenang," lanjut Levi.

Levi bersandar pada kursi yang barusan ia duduki sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Mikasa yang menggigil di pelukannya, sesekali mengusap kepalanya pelan.

Beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu, hingga suara tangis Mikasa menghilang.

"Jadi." Levi mencoba bertanya lagi, "apa yang terjadi?"

Mikasa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Levi, masih tidak membuka mulut. Pipinya basah dengan airmata, begitu pula kaus yang dipakai Levi.

"Pelan-pelan saja," ujar Levi canggung, "ceritakan padaku semuanya."

Gadis itu meraih pundak Levi dengan tangan kanannya, ia memandangi wajah Levi, jarak diantara wajah mereka bahkan dapat dihitung dalam senti. Lelaki itu membalas tatapan tersebut, tapi Mikasa memandangi kedua bola matanya jauh terlalu dalam. Seakan gadis itu sedang terjun ke dalamnya.

"Bagaimana cara seseorang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali?" tanya Mikasa.

"Apa?" Levi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi warna matanya berbeda."

"Huh?"

"Levi." Mikasa menyentuh wajah Levi lembut, "atau harus kupanggil kakak?"

"Kakak? Kau ini bicara apa huh?" Levi menggenggam kedua pundak Mikasa.

Gadis itu menarik tali yang melingkar di leher Levi dan menunjukkan bandulnya, "kalung ini, pantas aku tertarik saat pertama kali melihatnya," kata Mikasa, "itu karena ini milik kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

Mikasa melepaskan bandul tersebut dari tangannya, "dan lagu yang barusan kau mainkan tadi, itu… itu lagu ciptaan kakakku, itu lagu miliknya," kata Mikasa, ada sedikit suara isakan yang keluar tapi gadis itu segera menarik nafas.

"Secara kebetulan kau juga memilikinya—" Mikasa menggigit bibirnya lagi dan menatap Levi dalam.

"—Levi… aku hanya bisa berpikir satu kesimpulan," pinta Mikasa lirih sebelum airmatanya kembali keluar.

Levi bergeming, membeku mendengar penjelasan Mikasa. Selang beberapa detik lamanya Levi terbungkam, benaknya sibuk membongkar memori lama yang terkubur disana.

Tapi dengan cepat ia menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum miris.

"Mikasa."

Levi menarik telapak tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya, "maaf, tapi aku ini bukan kakakmu."

Mikasa berusaha membuka mulut di sela tangisnya, "umurmu sama dengannya… margamu juga—"

"Bukankah kau bilang ia sudah meninggal." Kali ini Levi yang membelai wajah Mikasa, mengusap airmata yang mengalir disana.

"Aku tahu," isak Mikasa, "tapi… tapi…"

"Kau punya fotonya?"

Mikasa mengusap kedua matanya, "ada, tapi hanya satu." Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah meja kecil yang ada di samping kasurnya.

Levi melirik ke arah yang sama, ia kemudian mengangkat Mikasa pelan dan meletakkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan lelaki itu meraih bingkai foto yang retak kacanya itu dan memandangi dua sosok yang tersenyum di dalamnya.

Levi mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "aku tak percaya," gumam lelaki itu.

Mikasa menatap Levi tajam, "kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sang senior kembali menaruh foto tersebut di atas meja dan menatap Mikasa, "dunia ini sempit, Mikasa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakakmu itu, laki-laki yang berada di foto yang ada disana," ujar Levi sambil menoleh sebentar ke bingkai itu.

"Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Mikasa bergeming, tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Farlan, itu namanya bukan?" kata Levi pelan berusaha membuat gadis bingung di hadapannya itu mengerti.

"Kau mengenal kak Farlan?" tanya Mikasa lirih.

"Ya," kata Levi, "tapi bukan Farlan Ackerman, melainkan Farlan Church."

"Farlan Church?"

"Kami memiliki kalung yang sama, karena ini bandul kelulusan di sekolah musik yang sama-sama kami ikuti," ujar Levi panjang, "lagu itu memang ciptaan Farlan, tapi juga ciptaanku, kami membuatnya bersama-sama."

Kali ini Mikasa yang tertawa, "aku… masih tidak percaya…"

"Farlan yang kukenal memiliki rambut pirang, tidak seperti yang ada di fotomu ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kakakku memiliki rambut hitam sama sepertiku," bantah Mikasa.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka orang yang sama," kata Levi, "karena lagu itu, hanya dia yang tahu selain aku."

Mikasa kembali bungkam.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**A/N**

Aduh.. maaf sekali lagi :'D ternyata sulit banget nyari waktu buat ngetik pas saudara lagi pada main kerumah _(:'3 saya jadi pengasuh bayi seminggu ini /berserah diri/

Dan ehehehehe, akhir chapter ini nyebelin ya? Hahah maaf yah /sujud/ ahh aku bingung mau bikin akhir chapter ini gimana, aduh kalau aku langsung buat bersambung dibagian Mikasa nangis gimana jadinya tuh /evil laugh/

Tapi fic ini kayaknya masih agak lama tamatnya ya /senyum/

AHH MAKASIH REVIEW KALIAN SEMUAH SINI MUAH MUAHHH

**[****aeon zealot lucifer****]** bikin penasaraan? Hehe abis ini ga penasaran lagi kan? Tapi nanti bakal ada yang lebih bikin penasaran lo hahah, **[nOu.54]** iya maaf aku emang kalo ngetik suka ngebut cyiin /tetiba ngelekong/ saking pengen apdet cepet jadi banyak typo kelewat :'), **[Black Tofu]** Ahhh apa yang kamu sukai dari chapter itu naak c: Yepp si levi sengajaa, **[pororo-chan]** aduh makasih buat semangatnya tapi aku udah lulus sbm nya :DD hehe Makasih pororo :3 /aku suka penname mu nak/, **[Mika-chan]** ehhmm secret aja deh endingnya, kamu maunya happy ya? Ehhmm liat nanti ya :)), **[Freedom Of Life] **Akkh maaf banyak typonya :'D makanya aku kasih di warnings, aku suka kelewat banyak typo emang kalo lagi di revisi /boboan/, **[Kompoorr Meleduk]** Lebih tepatnya keduanya jadi gila karena tiba2 jauhan /hehe/ aku alien? Hmm.. nak, semoga kamu ga sengklek lagi abis chapter ini ya :'3, **[Ui]** Semangaaat! ^^ makasih reviewnya Ui-chaan, **[****Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2****]** Hehe semoga chapter ini ga nyesek ya /gataunyamakinnyesek/ aku masuk univ mana yaaa, hehe di Jakarta kok :3, **[****Mizuki Hikari Hi chan****]** Hmm Levi bukan kakaknya ko /senyumdarikejauhan/ tebakanmu benaaarr hehehe :DD, **[Lawliet Vert]** Genrenya berubah2 aja deh :'D semoga kamu ga bosen juga ya di apdetan chapter ini :)) kamu juga dapet pahala kok ngehibur saya dengan review kamu :3 **[N]** bukan koo bukan ade-kakak /tersenyumdibalikdinding/ makasih semangaatnyaa :D, **[Touchan]** Labil, iya mereka labil banget di otak saya :'3 hmm maybe yes maybe no /melambaikantangan/ silahkan ini apdetannya Touchaan :D, **[Akashiki Kazuyuki]** Haduuh gapapa koo, aku malah seneng silent reader akhirnya muncul juga ke permukaan :'3 makasih reviewnya yaa! **[Hirano Lawliet] **Levi udah pasti cinta sama Mikasa, tapi kalo Mikasanya hmm /terjunkesawah/ silahkan nantikan di chapter selanjutnyaa :3, **[menluganteng] **Makasih masukannya :DD aku suka nih kalo reviewnya kayak gini, semoga tanda bacanya membaik di chapter ini ya :3**, [Awesome] **Ahhhh maaf maaf bikn mood kamu buruk lagi :'D moga apdetan ini buat kamu senyum ya :), **[Diri]** LANJUUUUTTTT ( 'v')/ **[ ]** Ahhh makasih ya nayla-chan :3 iya mereka emang cocok banget thank you for ur review! **[Wintersia]** IYESSS tulisan di bento Levi itu pesan romantic Mikasa sebenarnya /hoho **[Hanamiru]** Makasih fav, follow dan reviewnya :)** [****Ritard. ****]** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya ya :DD Yepp mereka catdog versi manusia (?) yang menjelma di dunia otp saya /hehe/ **[Rizu E09-zu]** Hmm disini muncul kakak Mikasa yang sebenarnya kook :)) tapi terus nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa :3

Dan makasih juga Fav juga Follownya yaaaa :') begitu juga para silent readers diluar sana :'D I love you all /tebar ciuman/

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ( 'v')/

Light.


End file.
